


Hilf mir!

by DragomirPrincess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirPrincess/pseuds/DragomirPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Schule für schwererziehbare Jugendliche. Killer und Kid sind seit Jahren Freunde, doch dann tut Kid etwas, was für Killer alles auf den Kopf stellt: Er küsst ihn. Aber Kid ist mit der Schulschöhnheit Boa Hancock zusammen und merkt kein bisschen wie sehr er Killers Gefühle durcheinander bringt. Stattdessen stellt er seine Gefühle noch mehr auf den Kopf und stößt ihn vollkommen vor den Kopf. Als Killer die Flucht ergreift landet er beim Schulpsychologen Don Quichotte de Flamingo, der dem armen Jungen auch nicht wohlgesinnt ist. Außerdem versteckt Killer ein schwerwiegendes Geheimnis aus seiner Vergangenheit vor allen. Sieht Kid ein, wie sehr er seinen Mitbewohner verletzt und hilft ihm oder lässt er zu, dass der blonde Jungen an seinen Problemen verbricht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ich starrte mein Gesicht im Spiegel an und es starrte aus eisblauen Augen zurück.

Warum ging er mir bloß nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?

Erneut füllte ich meine Hände mit kaltem Wasser und schöpfte es in mein Gesicht, doch auch diesmal war er das Einzige, was mir in den Sinn kam.

Seine roten Haare.

Das Stirnband, das diese zurückhielt.

Die goldenen Augen.

Seine blasse Haut.

Der weinrote Pelz an seinem Mantel.

Seine großen Hände mit den langen Fingern und den schwarz lackierten Nägeln.

Seine muskulöse Brust, die ich so oft zu sehen bekam, wenn er ohne Hemd durchs Zimmer lief.

Und dann seine dunkel geschminkten Lippen. Diese wundervollen, erotischen Lippen, die mich geküsst hatten und mir seitdem nachts den Schlaf raubten.

Genau wie sie es heute Nacht taten.

Gott, – Ich blickte zur Tür, die zurück zum Zimmer führte – er schlief neben an seelenruhig. Wahrscheinlich träumte er von seiner Hancock. Wie sehr ich sie doch hasste! Wie verdammt eifersüchtig ich auf sie war!

Schließlich war sie ja auch daran schuld, dass ich mich überhaupt in Eustass Kid verliebt hatte. Und dabei waren wir zwei Jungen. Zimmergenosse. Und so gute Kumpel gewesen.

Obwohl... für ihn war ich vermutlich immer noch genau das Selbe wie vor dem Kuss: Sein bester Freund.

Und dabei war das alles doch von ihm ausgegangen!

 

~Flashback~

 

"Killer?"

"Mh?" Ich lag auf meinem Bett und las gerade die Deutschlektüre. Wirklich spannend. Ich hing seit einer gefühlten Stunde an diesem einen blöden Absatz nur weil ich ihn einfach nicht in seine Einzelteile zersetzt bekam und nicht ein Wort verstand. Wer schrieb so einen Mist überhaupt? Na gut, Thomas Mann ja anscheinend.

Kid war einige Minuten zuvor reingekommen und aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich wahr, dass er sich die Schuhe auszog.

"Ich möchte was ausprobieren."

"Und was?", fragte ich ohne den Blick von dem Schachtelsatz vor meiner Nase zu nehmen.

"Wenn ich es dir vorher sage, verfälscht es das Ergebnis."

Jetzt sah ich doch auf. Er verwirrte mich. Was für ein Ergebnis? Und wann war er zu meinem Bett rüber gekommen? Langsam setzte ich mich auf, meine Augenbrauen fragend hebend: "Was für ein Ergebnis?"

Der Rothaarige trat noch einen Schritt auf mich zu, sodass er jetzt genau vor mir und meinem Bett stand. Er streckte seine Hand aus und zog das Palituch von meiner Nase.

"Kid, was...?" Weiter kam ich nicht, da er plötzlich sein Gesicht zu meinem senkte und mich küsste. Er drückte mich leicht nach hinten, sodass meine Ellbogen sich in die Matratze drückten. Aber er blieb nicht nur dabei, sondern nutze meine von der unvollendeten Frage noch geöffneten Lippen um mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund zu gleiten.

Zu perplex um irgendetwas zu tun ließ ich es einfach geschehen und schloss leicht die Augen.

Er strich mit seiner Zunge über Meine und neckte sie leicht an der Spitze.

Und ich? Ich antwortete wider jedes Menschenverstandes den spielerischen Aufforderungen mit eben solchen Bewegung meiner eigenen Zunge.

Es war unglaublich. Ich dachte einfach an überhaupt nichts mehr.

Beinahe hatte ich meine Arme sogar schon um seinen Nacken gelegt, als mein Gehirn seinen Dienst wieder antrat und mir klar wurde, was hier gerade eigentlich passierte. 

Kid – mein bester Freund Kid! – küsste mich. Genau genommen gab er mir gerade einen Zungenkuss, der pornoreif gewesen wäre. Zumindest wenn wir uns jetzt dabei noch an die Wäsche gegangen wären.

Was zur Hölle sollte das werden?

Ich griff seine Schultern und drückte ihn von mir weg um endlich Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen.

Einen Moment starrte ich ihn nur an und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

"Warum zur Hölle küsst du mich?"

Kid lächelte mich nur an: "War er gut?"

"Wer war gut?" Was wollte er mir denn jetzt sagen?

"Der Kuss! Du hast ihn erwidert. War er gut?"

"Ja, aber-" Er unterbrach mich.

"Das ist gut." Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen löste er meine Hände von seinen Schultern und drehte sich um. "Ich glaube Hancock wartet darauf, dass ich sie endlich küsse. Aber du weißt doch, ich hatte noch nie eine Freundin und habe dementsprechend auch noch nie jemanden geküsst. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich es falsch mache oder es einfach nicht kann. Aber wenn du sagst, dass er gut war, muss ich mir ja keine Sorgen machen und sie einfach küssen." Während er sprach, zog er sich seine Schuhe bereits wieder an.

Ich starrte ihn nur an.

Mein Gehirn ratterte und versuchte zu verstehen, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er hatte mich geküsst, um mich zu testen, ob er es konnte?! Sag mal, war er noch ganz dicht?!

Mit einem Mal flammte Wut in mir auf. "Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach küssen, nur um zu testen, ob du es kannst! Wir sind zwei Jungs!"

Ich hatte die Fäuste geballt.

Er sah einfach nur überrascht über meinen plötzlichen Wutausbruch aus.

"Ja, aber genau das ist doch der Grund, warum ich es getan habe. Ich hätte ja schlecht zu einem der Mädels gehen können um es zu probieren. Und mal davon abgesehen, dass sie vermutlich völlig unangebracht reagiert hätten, hätten sie es garantiert Hancock erzählt."

Unangebracht reagieren? Der Einzige der hier unangebracht handelte, war er selbst! 

Aber er schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen.

"Danke, Killer, du warst mir eine große Hilfe!" Bevor ich ihm noch einmal meine Meinung hätte sagen können, war er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und ließ mich allein zurück.

 

~Flashback Ende~

 

Diese Aktion hatte in mir irgendetwas vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt, auch wenn es eine Weile gedauert hatte bis ich verstanden hatte, warum es mich plötzlich verlegen machte, wenn er ohne T-Shirt durchs Zimmer lief oder warum ich plötzlich wütend wurde, wenn er von Hancock sprach.

Inzwischen war es mir jedoch mehr als klar: Ich hatte mich in meinen Zimmergenossen verliebt.

Und seltsamer Weise störte es mich dabei kein bisschen, dass wir beide Jungen waren.

Ich liebte Kid einfach und konnte nichts mehr dagegen tun.

Mit diesem Gedanken löschte ich das Licht und schlich mich zurück ins Zimmer und in mein Bett. Vielleicht würde ich wenigstens noch ein, zwei Stunden Schlaf bekommen.


	2. Chapter 2

Als ich am nächsten Morgen von meinem Wecker aus dem nach Ewigkeiten endlich gekommenen Schlaf gerissen wurde, stieß ich einen grummelnden Laut aus. Diese ganze Sache tat mir nicht gut.

"Hey, steh auf! Sonst gibt's kein Frühstück für uns!", hörte ich Kid sagen und kurz darauf traf mich ein Kissen am Kopf.

"Jaha", murrte ich und setzte mich langsam auf. Ich blickte zu ihm und bereute es sofort. Kid hatte geduscht und stand nur in einem Handtuch bekleidet und mit Wassertropfen auf der Haut vor seinem Schrank. Seine Haare klebten nass an seiner Haut. Alles in allem ein ziemlich attraktiver Anblick, der für einen Knoten in meinem Bauch sorgte.

Sofort senkte ich verlegen den Blick und ergriff die Flucht ins Badezimmer.

Wenn er sich jetzt vor mir umzog würde ich vermutlich etwas sehr peinliches tun oder zumindest sagen. Und vermutlich würde es alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Außerdem hatte ich so eine gute Ausrede.

Ich zog Boxershorts und Hemd aus, die ich in der Nacht getragen hatte und betrat anschließend die Dusche in der Hoffnung, dass sie mich zumindest etwas wecken würde. Zumindest etwas half es und für einige Minuten spülte es alle Probleme von mir, als wäre das mit Kid nie geschehen.

Mit einem Seufzen riss ich mich am Riemen und begann die endlosen Strähnen meiner blonden Mähne einzuschäumen. Sie sahen zwar nicht so aus, aber ich ließ mir Zeit für meine Haare, damit sie irgendwie kämmbar blieben. Viel Zeit und einiges an Nerven, aber ich hätte meine Haare niemals abgeschnitten. Dafür waren sie mir zu wichtig. Auch wenn der Grund, weshalb ich sie anfangs hatte langwachsen lasse – Nein! Ich würde jetzt nicht daran denken.

Lieber wusch ich schnell den Schaum heraus und schaltete anschließend das Wasser ab.

Ich öffnete die Glastüren, trat hinaus und zog das übergroße Handtuch – Ich war wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, der ein größeres Handtuch für die Haare, als für den Körper brauchte – vom Haken neben der Dusche um anschließend meine Haare darin einzuhüllen.

Ein griff nach dem zweiten Handtuch folgte und einige Sekunden später, verdeckte es meine Hüften.

Nachdem zwei Leute in diesem Bad unnötig warmes Wasser verbraucht hatten, war es im Raum ziemlich neblig und ich brauchte einen Moment bis ich das Waschbecken vor mir klar erkennen konnte.

Vorsichtig strich ich über das beschlagene Material des Spiegels und blickte gedankenverloren hinein.

Ich mochte Spiegel nicht. Manchmal zeigten sie einem Dinge, die man nicht sehen wollte.

Ich nahm die Finger von der spiegelnden Scheibe und strich mit den feuchten Fingerkuppen über die rauen Narben an meinem Auge und an meinem Kinn, die damals das Messer in meine Haut geschnitten hatte.

Sie gehörten eindeutig auch zu den Dingen, die ich nicht sehen wollte. Schließlich brachten sie jedes Mal die Erinnerungen an damals zurück. Deshalb versteckte ich sie auch unter meinen Haaren und dem Palituch.

Schnell griff ich nach der Zahnbürste um meinem Gehirn gar nicht die Möglichkeit zu geben an diesen Tag zurückzudenken, ließ sie jedoch sofort wieder fallen, als ein gewisser Rotschopf plötzlich neben mir zu sprechen begann: "Sag mal, was hast du heute Nacht eigentlich hier drin gemacht? Das Licht war fast ne Stunde lang an."

Er hatte es bemerkt? Hatte ich ihn geweckt? Aber viel wichtiger: Er war die ganze Zeit hier drin? Ich lief rot an. Ich fühlte mich ertappt und vor allem hatte er, wenn er hier drin gewesen war, während ich geduscht hatte, gesehen, wie ich nackt vor der Dusche stand.

"N...nichts, ich konnte nur nicht schlafen und hab versucht dich nicht zu wecken", stammelte ich vor mich hin. Gott, es war mir so unglaublich peinlich. Ich spürte nur, wie sich irgendetwas in meinem Inneren schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

"Na von mir aus." Er ging einfach an mir vorbei aus dem Badezimmer, was mich zum Einen erleichterte, mir aber zum Anderen einen Stich versetzte, weil er so kalt zu mir war. Als würde er jemals nicht kalt zu mir sein. Für ihn war ich einfach nur sein Mitbewohner. Er würde niemals zärtlich oder warmherzig mit mir sprechen. "Aber beeil dich. Ich will in 'ner viertel Stunde los. Treffe mich noch mit Hancock beim Frühstück." Ein weiterer schmerzvoller Strich in mein Innerstes, wie jedes Mal, wenn er von ihr sprach. Er war nun einmal nicht schwul. Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir. Schließlich war ich das, wenn ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte, oder?

Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen und seine Worte mir so weh getan, griff ich nach dem Waschbeckenrand um mich festzuhalten.

Verlegenheit, Wut, Trauer, Verwirrung. Alles brach über mich hinein.

Warum ließ ich es überhaupt zu, dass er mir so weh tat?

Fühlte ich mich einsam und suchte Geborgenheit?

Auf jeden Fall war ich unglaublich dumm von mir, mich in ihn zu verlieben obwohl ich wusste, dass er eine Freundin hatte.

Ich brauchte einige Minuten bis ich das Zittern meines Körpers unter Kontrolle bekam und mir sicher war, dass ich nicht in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

Gott, ich war so erbärmlich! Unbeholfen wie ein kleines Kind.

Aber, war ich das nicht auch noch? 16... konnte ich mich deshalb erwachsen nennen? Vielleicht war ich doch noch ein Kind. ... Nein, nicht mehr seit diesem Tag. Wie könnte ich mich noch Kind nennen, nachdem ich-

Ich riss mich vom Waschbecken los und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, sodass das Handtuch um meine Haare löste. Aber das war mir egal. Ich wollte daran nicht denken!

Diese ganze Sache mit Kid brachte alles zurück. Alles, was ich so mühevoll verdrängt hatte. Ich hasste diese Erinnerungen.Wütend über die ganze Situation, wischte ich mir mit dem Arm über die Augen und griff die Zahnbürste um sie mir nachdem ich sie mit viel zu viel Zahnpasta bedeckt hatte, so in den Mund zu stecken, dass sie schmerzhaft gegen den Übergang von Wange zu Rachen stieß und ich meine Wut sofort schmerzhaft bereuen durfte.

Wenigstens hatte ich die Kleidung für den heutigen Tag schon hier im Bad liegen und musste nicht noch einmal zu ihm raus.

Als die zerfetzte Jeans mit den Franzen und das gepunktete Hemd meinen Körper bedeckten, begann ich damit meine Haare zu kämmen. Zum Föhnen hatte ich morgens leider nie Zeit und so lagen die Strähnen nass auf meinem Rücken und der Pony klebte noch an der Haut meiner Stirn und um meine Augen.

Langsam hatte ich mich zum Glück wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und ich bedeckte nur noch meinen Mund mit dem Palituch bevor ich zu Kid raus ging.

"Da bist du ja endlich."

Ich antwortete ihm nicht, zog nur meine Stiefel an und schnappte mir meine Schultasche. Ich hatte sie bereits gestern gepackt. Früh aufstehen war nicht besonders meine Stärke. Kids eigentlich auch nicht, aber wenn es um Hancock ging, stand er immer pünktlich auf. Allein dieser Gedanke machte mich schon wieder wütend.

"Na los", brummte ich deshalb auch etwas wütender als eigentlich geplant und stampfte auch eher zur Tür als zu gehen. Ich merkte, dass Kid hinter mir vom Bett aufgestanden war und hielt die Tür offen um ihn vorzulassen. Er griff aber über meinem Kopf die Türinnenkante und forderte mich so auf, zuerst zu gehen.

Normalerweise wäre ich da dickköpfig geblieben, aber er war mir plötzlich so nah, dass ich lieber durch die offene Tür hinaus auf den Flur flüchtete.

"Was hast du eigentlich so lange gebraucht?" ich hörte wie Kid die Tür hinter uns schloss und dann genauso wie ich den Gang entlang ging.

"Hättest ja nicht warten brauchen", murrte ich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dieser Tag könnte nur noch schlimmer werden und das spürte an der Art, wie ich mit Kid sprach. Aber warum hatte er denn überhaupt gewartet, wenn er nur zu seiner Hancock wollte?

Kid antwortete nicht. Toll.

Als wir die Tür zum Essenssaal erreichten, sahen wir wie just in dem Moment ein Körper an uns vorbeiflog und gegen die Wand knallte. Na gut, vielleicht taumelte er eher als zu fliegen, aber er war ziemlich schnell dabei.

"Fass mich nicht an, du perverses Schwein!", schrie aus dem Saal heraus jemand dem Körper hinterher. Ich hätte die Stimme Nami zugeordnet, aber vielleicht war es aber auch eine von Hancocks Freundinnen. Ich hatte nicht besonders häufig Kontakt mit den weiblichen Mitgliedern dieser Schule. Weder mit denen aus meinem Jahrgang, noch mit denen aus den höheren Jahren.

Anscheinend hatte Sanji es bei derjenigen übertrieben, denn es war der Blonde, der sich gerade vor uns aufrappelte.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Solche Begegnungen mit fliegenden, stolpernden oder auch blutenden Personen waren an unserer Schule nicht unbedingt eine Seltenheit. Viel mehr störte mich das ständige dumme Verhalten des Weiberhelds.

Ich tat mir seine übermäßig schleimende Entschuldigung nicht an und betrat mit Kid, der über Sanjis Verhalten auch nur den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, den Raum.

Wahrscheinlich war es an anderen Internaten morgens ruhiger, aber hier war eh dauerhaft Chaos.

Ich blickte mich kurz im Raum um, um den momentanen Grad der Verwüstung auszumachen. Es schien nichts Außergewöhnliches im Busch zu sein. Ein paar Streitereien, aber nichts Weltbewegendes. 

Die meisten Schüler der Schule kannte ich nicht. Nur diejenigen, die meistens mit Kid und mir zu den Mahlzeiten an einem Tisch saßen. Obwohl sich Kid inzwischen meist zu Hancock setzte. Sie schien nicht besonders gerne an unserem Stammtisch zu sitzen.

Aber sie war ja auch die Schulschönheit, warum sollte sie auch bei uns sitzen? Und sowieso. Boa Hancock gab sich niemals mit jüngeren Schülern ab. Zumindest nicht mit den männlichen. Deshalb war es ja auch so ein Wunder, dass sie mit Kid ausging. Und auch wenn ihn das glücklich machte, ich mochte sie nicht. Sie war einfach schrecklich eingebildet. Auch wenn sie das bei diesem Aussehen natürlich sein konnte.

Während ich so darüber nachdachte, sah ich, dass Kid sich zu ihr an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und sie mit einem Kuss begrüßte.

Noch bevor ich wieder an unseren Kuss hätte denken können, setzte ich mich schnell hin und kippte mir mit so viel Schwung Cornflakes in die Schale, dass sie Hälfte auf dem Tisch landete. Wütend stocherte ich mit dem Löffel durch das Müsli, das ich kurz darauf auch noch in Milch ertränkte. Denk einfach nicht an ihn, redete ich mir ein.

Ich zog mir das Palituch so weit herunter, dass ich essen konnte, man aber möglichst wenig der Narben am Kinn sah. 

Wütend steckte ich mir den Löffel in den Mund.

Um nicht an Kid zu denken oder hinzusehen, wandte ich meinen Blick zu den Anwesenden am Tisch. Law, Bonney, Hawkins und Apoo saßen über die Seiten des Tisches verteilt.

Ein Stück entfernt, links von mir, saß Law. Vor ihm lehnte ein Biologie- oder Medizinbuch, das anscheinend den Aufbau von Muskeln erklärte und das ihn sehr zu fesseln schien, denn sein Blick verließ die Seiten nicht. Während er las, aß er ein Spiegelei, obwohl er es eher sezierte, als es zu schneiden.

Das tat er immer, wenn man ihm ein Messer gab und manchmal machte mir dieses Verhalten wirklich Angst, besonders weil er vermutlich mehr über meinen Körper wusste als ich selbst es tat.

Aber anscheinend war ich nicht der Einzige, der so fühlte, denn um ihn entstand immer eine Art Kuppel, in die sich keiner hineinwagte. Zumindest keiner außer seinen Freunden Bepo, Penguin und Shachi, die auch jetzt bei ihm saßen und leise miteinander sprachen. Um ihn herum war es immer weitaus ruhiger als in anderen Teilen des Saals. Deshalb hatte wohl auch Hawkins, der mir gegenübersaß, sich so wie ich einen Platz in nächster Nähe der Sphäre gesucht. Ich betrachtete eben genannten etwas. Anscheinend brauchte auch er immer lange um seine Haare zu waschen, denn auch seine lagen noch feucht über seinen Schultern.

Ich hatte nie viel mit ihm gesprochen, aber vielleicht sollte ich ihn einmal fragen, warum seine Haare so seidig und glatt wirkten und meine aussahen als hätten sie noch nie eine Bürste gesehen. Anscheinend machte ich ja irgendetwas falsch. Da er aber nicht sehr gesprächig war, hatte ich ihn das noch nie gefragt und da er, sobald er den Mund aufmachte, nur über esoterischen Kram faselte, würde es vermutlich auch nie zu dieser Frage kommen. Ich konnte seinen Sätzen meist eh nicht folgen, weil kein Normalsterblicher seinen Wortschatz überhaupt verstand. Vielleicht war es auch diese Esoterik-Besessenheit der Grund, warum er an diese Schule ging. Auch wenn es anscheinend kein bisschen half, da er auch jetzt während er aß Tarot-Karten um seinen Teller verteilt hatte.

Ein Stück weiter rechts von Hawkins saß Scratchmen Apoo – was sich seine Eltern bei dem Namen bloß gedacht hatten, war mir ein Rätsel. Er hatte neben seinem Teller Notenblätter liegen und kritzelte wie wild Noten auf die Notenlinien. Er schrieb immer und egal wo an seinen Kompositionen und am Anfang hatte ich mich bei diesem Anblick oft gefragt, warum er nicht eine Schule für Hochbegabte besuchte. Ich hatte es mich zumindest so lange gefragt, bis ich gesehen hatte wie er reagierte, wenn jemand unerlaubt seine Instrumente berührte. Denn dann rastete er vollkommen aus und das schien nicht selten in Verletzungen zu enden.

Am Kopfende des Tisches saß Bonney und kaum hatte ich sie dort sitzen gesehen, wünschte ich mir nicht dort hingeschaut zu haben. Die Art, wie sie aß, war einfach nur widerlich. Vermutlich der Grund, warum sie hierher abgeschoben wurde. Und natürlich die Tatsache wie sie reagierte, wenn sie nichts zu essen bekam.

Letztlich wandte ich mich doch lieber meinem Müsli zu. Wo war Drake überhaupt? Ich unterhielt mich ganz gern mit dem Orangehaarigen und gerade jetzt hätte mich ein Gespräch gut abgelenkt.

"Na, was ist denn mit dir los? Hat Kid dich wieder allein gelassen? Oder haste Panik vor der Mathearbeit. Als ob die dir schwer fallen würde." Wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf meinen Lippen, als Drake sich neben mich setzte.

"Natürlich sitzt er bei Hancock", sagte ich nur und trank dann den letzten Schluck Milch aus der Schale.

"Irgendwie ist er ja schon beneidenswert", sagte er mit einem Blick auf den reinen Frauentisch, an dem Kid neben der dunkelhaarigen Schönheit saß. Ich grummelte nur etwas unverständlich und verstand dann plötzlich den Sinn seiner restlichen Aussage."Warte, welche Mathearbeit?"

Drake schaute wieder zu mir, allerdings sichtlich überrascht: "Die, die wir heute schreiben, Killer. Er hat sie schon vor Ewigkeiten angekündigt. Was ist denn los mit dir? Früher hast du nie was vergessen und das ist schon die zweite Arbeit, die du in den letzten Wochen vergessen hast." Natürlich hatte ich ihm nicht von der ganzen Sache erzählt. Dafür stand ich ihm bei weitem nicht nahe genug.

"Weiß nicht", murmelte ich stattdessen als Antwort.

"Also hast du nicht gelernt?", hakte Drake nach während er sich ein Brot schmierte.

Er hatte mir erzählt, dass er hier war, weil er mit dem Umgang mit bestimmten Menschengruppen an seiner alten Schule nicht klargekommen war und sie deshalb verlassen hatte, nachdem es zu mehreren Krawallen wegen dieser Haltung gekommen waren. Warum er dann an genau diese Schule gekommen war, konnte ich jedoch nicht sagen.

Schon seltsam, wie ich wusste, warum alle diese Menschen hier waren und niemand wusste, warum ich es war. Erneut schlich sich das Bild des blutigen Messers in meine Gedanken. Schnell verdrängte ich es wieder und schüttelte als Antwort auf seine Frage den Kopf. Kurz darauf gingen wir gemeinsam den gesamten Unterrichtsstoff noch einmal durch, was mir ganz gelegen kam, da es den Gedanken endgültig vertrieb. Zum Glück fiel mir Mathe ziemlich leicht.


	3. Chapter 3

Seufzend ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen.  
Die Mathearbeit war ganz okay gelaufen, aber irgendwie hatte der gesamte Tag mich ziemlich gewurmt.  
Die Stunden hatten sich endlos hingezogen und Kid hatte ununterbrochen von Hancock geredet. Ich hatte das Gefühl, heute wäre es noch schlimmer als sonst gewesen. Gab es denn keine Themen außer ihr mehr?  
Mein Herz fühlte sich jedenfalls an, als ob jemand es in mehrere Kilo Beton gegossen hätte.  
Vor mich hin murrend, drehte ich mich auf den Bauch und vergrub mein Gesicht im Kissen. Kid war erneut bei seiner Hancock.  
Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass er mir weiter so wehtat.  
Aber was sollte ich tun? Es ihm sagen? Wie sollte ich das jemals tun? Mit einem Schnauben drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und presste das Kissen an meine Brust.  
Ich war ja so unglaublich erbärmlich. Das hatte mein Vater immer gesagt und anscheinend hatte er recht gehabt. Wie konnte ich nur behaupten mein Vater hätte recht gehabt? Nachdem er mir all das angetan hatte?  
Wütend setzte ich mich im Bett auf und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Er war nichts weiter als ein riesiges Arschloch, das Menschen als Objekte sah!  
Ich zog das Palituch von meinem Mund und strich meinen Pony nach hinten.  
Schließlich war er auch daran schuld, dass ich so aussah.  
Ich ließ das Palituch zu Boden fallen, als ich aufstand und mich auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ. Ich durfte keine Rachegedanken gegen ihn entwickeln, denn dann würde ich zu ihm wollen und sie erfüllen und das würde böse enden, wollte er doch immer noch seine Rache an mir, der ich gerade noch irgendwie entgehen konnte, indem ich an dieser Schule blieb. Nur noch zwei Jahre und ich müsste nie wieder nach Hause zurück.  
Ich suchte mir die Hausaufgaben zusammen und ließ mich damit wieder auf dem Bett nieder um sie dort zu bearbeiten.

Kid kam früher zurück, als ich erwartet hätte, aber ich sah nicht auf, wusste ich doch noch immer nicht, ob oder wie ich ihm gestehen konnte, was er mit mir machte.  
Mit einem "Rums" landeten seine Schuhe vor seinem Bett und ich hörte es leicht Knarzen, als er sich darauf fallen ließ.  
Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Erdkundetext vor meiner Nase. Hatte mich das Thema schon vorher nicht interessiert, fiel es mir jetzt jedoch noch schwerer mich zu konzentrieren. Inzwischen lag ich wieder auf dem Bauch um zu lesen.  
"Killer?"  
"Mh?" Es war seltsam. Genau so hatte es damals auch angefangen. Langsam setzte ich mich auf und blickte zu ihm. Diesmal war er jedoch nicht aufgestanden und zu mir gekommen.  
Er erwiderte meinen Blick und schien nachzudenken.  
"Killer, würdest du mit mir schlafen?" Er klang ganz ernsthaft, aber meine einzige Reaktion war, dass mir die Kinnlade nach unten fiel. "W...was?", stotterte ich und wurde bestimmt rot.  
"Mit mir schlafen. Du weißt schon... Sex..." Er wirkte verlegen, als er darüber sprach.  
Natürlich wusste ich, was er meinte, aber was zur Hölle fragte er das?  
"Das ist mir klar. Aber... warum fragst du mich das plötzlich?" Meine Wangen brannten vor Hitze. Das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein, oder? Er würde doch niemals wirklich... ich meine einfach so, aus dem Nichts mit mir schlafen wollen weil ich ihm etwas bedeuten könnte, oder? Er war schließlich mit Hancock zu-. Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, dass es mit genau ihr etwas zu tun hatte und mein Herz, das gerade glücklich zu klopfen begonnen hatte, schien in mir einen solchen Stoß versetzt bekommen zu haben, dass mir beinahe schlecht wurde.  
"Ach vergiss es", murmelte er genauso verlegen wie schon die ganze Zeit.  
Ich spürte, dass mein Herz weiterschlug, auch wenn es so wehgetan hatte. Vielleicht auch weil ich nicht genau wusste, ob es um Hancock ging. Oder mir zumindest einredete, dass es vielleicht nicht um sie ging. Das es vielleicht doch um mich ging. Ich wollte bei dieser Vorstellung bleiben, doch bevor ich auf sein Angebot es zu vergessen hätte eingehen können, hörte ich meinen verräterischen Mund die Frage aussprechen, die meine Träume zerstören würde. "Kid, geht es hierbei um Hancock?" Ich konnte nicht verhindern verletzt zu klingen, aber er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken.  
Er nickte: "Ja, ihre Mitbewohnerin ist am Wochenende weg und sie hat mich zu sich eingeladen."  
Ich hörte das Klirren förmlich, als alle Hoffnung und auch mein Herz bei dieser Antwort zerbrachen. Vor Schmerz schloss ich sogar kurz die Augen und versuchte irgendwie zu verhindern, dass sie sich mit Tränen füllten. Irgendwie rückte er nur durch diese Aussage für mich in unerreichbarer Ferne. So fühlte es sich zumindest an.  
"Was hast du dir dann von der Frage erhofft?", fragte ich und mein Hals fühlte sich ganz rau an, als ich sprach. "Dass ich dir sagen, dass sie nicht ohne Grund mit dir zusammen ist und dich attraktiv findet? Dass du attraktiv bist? Dass es ihr gefallen wird?" Die Worte fühlten sich in meinem Hals wie Säure an. "Wolltest du wissen, wie es geht? Ich weiß es auch nicht, Kid. Du weiß, dass ich noch... " Beinahe hätte ich Jungfrau gesagt. Aber das... wäre einer Lüge. "...nie Sex mit einer Frau hatte." Schon während ich gesprochen hatte, hatte mich zusätzlich zu diesen bedrängenden Gefühlen zum Ausgesprochenen ein weiteres Gefühl beschlichen. "Oder hast du an das Selbe gedacht wie bei... dem Kuss?" Ich war ganz leise geworden. Er konnte doch nicht daran gedacht haben... oder? Ich meine wir sprachen jetzt hier nicht mehr von einem Kuss, sondern von Sex. Das waren doch völlig andere Dimensionen.  
"Ich weiß nicht genau", murmelte er als Antwort, "Wahrscheinlich schon." Das er auf eine Oder-Frage mit einem Ja antwortete, störte mich weniger, denn ich wusste genau, was er meinte, als er aufstand und auf mich zukam.   
"Und w...was hätte dir das bringen sollen?" Meine Stimme begann zu zittern. Irgendetwas machte diese Situation schrecklich unangenehm für mich. Also noch unangenehmer, als dieses gesamte Thema sie für mich bereits gemacht hatte. Ich rückte von der Bettkante nach hinten um Distanz zwischen uns bringen, da er, während er die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt hatte, auf mich zukam.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, dass ich mich erwachsener fühle oder... männlicher." Mit einem Mal kniete er vor mir auf dem Bett und griff in Sekundenschnelle mit einer Hand meine Handgelenke um sie auf die Matratze zu drücken. Entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf, denn seine zweite Hand, glitt unter den Bund meiner Hose und schoss sie um mein Glied. "Vielleicht wollte ich auch herausfinden, ob ich mich schämen muss oder stolz sein kann." Was zur Hölle tat er da? Herausfinden ob er sich schämen musste? Wofür denn? Weder wollte ich, noch konnte ich den Gedankengang weiterverfolgen, denn mit einem Stoß schleuderte ich ihn von meinem Körper und ergriff krabbelnd die Flucht weiter von ihm weg auf mein Kopfkissen.  
Ich spürte wie das Blut zwischen meine Lenden floss, weil er mich so berührt hatte, aber meine Gedanken waren von etwas anderem gefesselt. Ich war in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ich hatte seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geweint, auch wenn meine Verwirrung mich der Tränengrenze oft nahe gebracht hatte.  
Warum tat er mir all das an? Wie konnte er mich mit einem Mal genauso fertig machen, wie mein Vater es so lange getan hatte bis meine Tränen irgendwann einfach versiegt waren und nicht mehr fließen wollten?  
"Hör auf damit!", schrie ich ihn an und klang mit jedem Wort erbärmlicher. "Hört auf! Merkst du nicht, dass du mir weh tust?" Ich war vollkommen am Ende mit Allem und konnte sein Gesicht vor lauter Tränen kaum mehr erkennen. Meine Stimme klang inzwischen nur noch wimmernd und gebrochen. "Du verwirrst mich und stellst alles auf den Kopf." Ich hatte die Knie angezogen und meine Arme darum gelegt um mich möglichst klein zu machen.   
Mein eigenes Schniefen und die stoßartige Atmung hallten laut in meinen Ohren wieder und Kids Stimme klang unglaublich weit entfernt, als er mit mir sprach: "Killer, was...?"  
"Der Kuss hat mich so verwirrt und mein Herz zum Rasen gebracht", schrie ich ihm voller Verzweiflung entgegen. Meine Gefühle liefen vollkommen über. "Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, wenn ich mit dir spreche oder nur weiß, dass du da bist, beginnt es erneut so zu hämmern und jedes Mal, wenn du von ihr sprichst oder zu ihr gehst, bleibt es stehen und bricht in tausend Teile! Und du merkst es einfach nicht!" Es fiel mit immer schwerer verständliche Sätze hervorzubringen, aber ich wollte, dass er es verdammt nochmal verstand. Ich konnte es nicht einfach so in mich hineinfressen. "Ich krieg dich einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und dir fällt nichts Besseres ein als... als..." Ich brach den Satz ab und schob mich vom Bett runter, konnte ich doch allein seinen Blick und seine Anwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen.  
"Ich habe nie in Betrachte gezogen, dass ich schwul sein könnte, aber nur weil du egoistischer Idiot immer nur an dich und deine Freundin denkst, bin ich es jetzt. Und ich habe mich in diesen Idioten, der mich immer nur verletzt, sogar noch verliebt."  
Mit den letzten Worten hatte ich mich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und war aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Selbst die Wut, die mich übermannt hatte, hatte meine Tränen nicht gestoppt.

Ich hielt erst eine Ewigkeit später an, zumindest fühlte es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an.   
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ich gelaufen war, aber ich war klitschnass. Hatte es geregnet? War ich übers Schulgelände gelaufen?  
Wo auch immer ich jetzt war, ich ließ mich zu Boden sinken und zog die Knie erneut an mich.  
Die Tränen hatten noch immer nicht gestoppt, auch wenn meine Augen immer mehr brannten und sich geschwollen anfühlten. Mein Atem ging stoßweise und der einzige Gedanke, der mir in diesem Moment kam, war, dass ich aussehen musste, wie eins der hysterischen Weiber in amerikanischen Soaps, wenn sie gerade herausgefunden hatte, dass sie ungewollt schwanger waren. Auch wenn das vielleicht nicht unbedingt der beste Vergleich für meine jetzige Situation war und es sie eigentlich nur schlimmer machte, denn das gequälte Lachen, das meinen Mund verließ, führte nur zu noch mehr Tränen, die schmerzvoll brennend meine Augen verließen und sich mit dem Regen in dem nassen Stoff meiner Kleidung vermischten.  
Wieso...? Wieso?  
Wieso tat ich mir das an?  
Wieso tat er mir das an?  
Wieso hatte es nichts gebracht es zu sagen?  
Wieso war ich weggerannt?  
Und wieso verdammt nochmal konnte ich einfach nicht aufhören dieses Arschloch zu lieben?  
Warum vergönnte mir das Schicksal nicht einmal glücklich zu sein? Warum traf es immer mich?  
Wie in Trance strich ich über meine eiskalten Oberarme und versuchte irgendwie die eisige Kälte die mich befiehl zu verdrängen.  
"Kid", wimmerte ich leise und presste meine Augen zusammen. Sie schmerzten so sehr. Alles schmerzte. Mein Körper, meine Seele, mein Herz. Nichts an mir fühlte sich heile an. Alles lag in Trümmern und ich hatte niemanden um darüber zu sprechen.  
Ich war einfach allein.  
Ich war verdammt dazu allein zu sein.  
Ich durfte nicht glücklich sein.  
Vor Verzweiflung bohrte ich mir die Nägel in den Oberarm. Der Schmerz setzte Zeit verzögert ein. Aber er half. Irgendwie... irgendwie half er. Ich wollte mehr. Mehr von diesem erlösenden Schmerz. Ich zog mir das Hemd von der Schulter und kratze erneut. Immer stärker. Immer tiefer. Immer wütender. Und es fühlte sich immer erlösender an.  
"Fufufufu... Killer... Das solltest du nicht tun."  
Erschrocken ließ ich von meinem Arm ab und sah auf.  
Diese Schuhe mit den leicht gebogenen Spitzen. Die orangene Hose und dieses Lachen. "Don Flamingo-sensei." Ich zog mir den schwarzen Stoff schnell wieder über die Schulter und blickte zu dem Schulpsychiater vor mir auf. Von so weit unten wirkte er noch riesiger als sonst.  
"Was ist mit dir los Killer? So am Ende habe ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen, als dein Vater dich zurückholen wollte." Er kniete sich zu mir runter, was mit seinen langen Beinen seltsam wirkte. Hätte man mich gefragt, ich hätte gesagt sie sein zu lang um es überhaupt zu bewerkstelligen.  
Seine Finger glitten über meine Wange. "Du bist ja ganz kalt. Komm mit zu mir und wärm dich auf. Nicht dass du krank wirst." Am Ende seines Satzes lachte er leise, doch ich störte mich nicht daran. Er hatte mir immer geholfen.  
Meine Tränen waren mit dem Schmerz vergangen, aber ich traute meiner Stimme noch nicht wieder. Also nickte ich nur und stand zitternd auf.  
Er tat das Selbe und legte mir den Arm so um den Rücken, dass seine Hand zwischen meinem Arm und meiner Hüfte zu liegen kam.  
"Danke", murmelte ich ganz leise und ließ mich von ihm führen.


	4. Chapter 4

Langsam wurde mir wieder warm.  
Ich zog den Stoff des Bademantels noch enger um mich. Er war so weich.  
Warm hüllte er mich ein, während ich auf dem Sofa des Schulpsychiaters saß. Nicht das in seinem Untersuchungszimmer, sondern das in seiner Wohnung. Schwarzes Leder... Es war ein unglaublicher Kontrast zum Rest des Zimmers und auch zu ihm selbst, aber dennoch passte es irgendwie.  
Der rosa Plüsch, der auch den Rand seines Bademantels bedeckte, kitzelte mich an der Nase und ich schob ihn sacht von meinem Gesicht runter, was nicht so leicht war, da der Bademantel mindestens vier Nummern zu groß war und ich vollkommen darin versank. Als ich ihn hinab schob, bemerkte ich den Geruch, der daran hang. Ganz süß verführte er meine Sinne. Süß und angenehm, wie warmer Honig. Schmeichlerisch. Roch er so? Es war so angenehm, aber doch war da noch mehr. Ein dunkler Hauch, der jedem bisschen des Geruchs folgte. Bitter... Es erinnerte mich an Venusfliegenfallen. Wie sie ihre Beute mit einem lieblichen Geruch anlockte und dann zubiss und die Beute verschlang.  
Ein Schauder jagte meinen Rücken hinab. Wieso dachte ich sowas? Don Flamingo-sensei war so ein netter Mensch. Er hatte sich immer für mich eingesetzt. Dieser dunkle Geruch kam wahrscheinlich nur von seinen Zigaretten. Ich hatte ihn noch nie rauchen sehen, aber auf dem Tisch stand ein Aschenbecher...  
Ich zog den wärmenden Stoff erneut hoch, da er ständig runter rutschte und sah wie der Eigentümer dieses Kleidungsstücks mit einer Teekanne und zwei Tassen zurück in den raum kam.   
Er hatte mir den Bademantel gegeben und mich duschen lassen und hatte jetzt sogar noch Tee gekocht. Ich lächelte ihn sacht an, auch wenn der bedrückte Ausdruck auch dafür vermutlich nicht aus meinen Augen wich.  
Er setzte sich zu mir aufs Sofa und schüttete Tee in eine Tasse, nur um sie mir zu reichen. "Hier, nimm. Fufufu."  
Ich schob die Ärmel hoch und griff die Tasse. "Danke schön." Ich schloss die Finger um das wärmende Porzellan. Es roch nach Früchtetee, ich trank jedoch nichts und versenkte nur meinen Blick in der leicht bewegten Oberfläche.  
"Und nun sag, was ist passiert? Wer hat dir so weh getan? Fufufu."  
Ich starrte weiter auf die rote Flüssigkeit und schüttelte sacht den Kopf.  
"Du kannst mir vertrauen, Killer, das weißt du."   
Ich strich über die Tasse. Das Material war heiß unter meinen Fingern.  
Konnte ich ihm das erzählen?  
Seine Stimme erweckte immer so eine Sicherheit in mir...  
"Hat dir jemand das Herz gebrochen?", schlug er dann vor. Woher wusste er das? Ich sah ihn überrascht an und nickte dann leicht. Schnell versenkte ich den Blick wieder in meinem Tee und nippte das erste Mal daran.  
"Dann hat diejenige dich nicht verdient, Killer. Fufufu." Er wollte mich aufmuntern, aber es erweckte nur neue Gedanken in mir. Diejenige... Was würde er denken, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass es ein Mann war? Würde er mich für einen Masochisten halten? Nach all dem, was ich erlebt habe...   
... war ich ein Masochist?  
Ich hatte Angst ihm zu sagen, dass ich schwul war.  
"Du bist ein sehr liebenswerter Junge, Killer. Wenn sie das nicht sieht, ist sie selbst schuld." Jedes Mal, wenn er von einer Frau sprach, bohrte sich etwas in mein Herz. Ich trank noch etwas. Meine Finger an der Tasse zitterten. "Es ist ein Junge", sagte ich ganz leise.  
"Ein Junge?" Überraschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Wie hätte er auch nicht überrascht sein können? Er wusste schließlich, was mir wiederfahren war.  
"I...ich weiß... das klingt komisch... nach... all dem... aber –"  
"Das macht keinen Unterschied, Killer", unterbrach er mein Stottern. "Wenn er dich nicht will, ist er dumm, nichts weiter."  
Meine Hände zitterten immer stärker. Ich sah wie der Inhalt der Tasse drohte über die Ränder zu fließen. Ich wusste gar nicht wieso, aber mein Körper begann mit dieser unkontrollierten Bewegung, als sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten, die ich genauso wenig erklären konnte.  
"Pscht, alles ist gut." Seine Stimme war ganz ruhig, als er die Tasse aus meiner Hand nahm und auf den Tisch stellte. Er umschloss meine Hände mit seinen um sie vom Zittern abzuhalten. "Es ist vollkommen egal. Dein Herz weiß was es tut. Ich werde dich nicht dafür verurteilen, dass du schwul bist. Fufufu." Er sprach leise und beruhigend, während er über meine Finger strich. "Es zeigt doch nur, dass du all das Geschehene verarbeitet hast." Ich hatte es nicht verarbeitet. Nicht im Geringsten. Das war mir klar geworden, als alle alten Wunden von dem bloßen Gedanken an Kid wiederaufgerissen wurden. Wie hätte ich es auch jemals verarbeiten sollen, wenn ich die Folgen jeden Morgen im Spiegel sah. In den vergangenen vier Jahren war es noch kein bisschen besser geworden. Und trotzdem...  
"Danke, dass sie mir immer zuhören." Weinend warf ich mich diesem Mann um den Hals, der für mich immer mehr zu dem Vater geworden war, den ich mir immer gewünscht hatte. Zu einem Vater dem ich vertrauen konnte. Zu einem Vater, der mir nicht wehtun würde.  
Zuerst schien er überrascht, doch dann legte er die Arme um mich.  
Es war warm. So schön warm und geborgen. Ich hatte mich nie geborgen gefühlt. Für einen Moment vergaß ich einfach alles und spürte nur das Kitzeln seiner Federboa.  
"Du bist mir sehr wichtig, Killer." Es war so schön das zu hören.  
Er strich sanft über meinen Rücken und für einen Moment war meine Welt komplett und lag nicht mehr in Trümmern, wie sie es bis jetzt immer getan hatte.  
"Ich konnte deinen Vater verstehen", murmelte er leise. Die Worte durchbohrten mich. "Ich kann dir das geben, was dein Schwarm dir nicht gibt."  
Sein Griff um meinen Rücken wurde fester und meine Versuche ihn zum lösen der Umarmung zu bewegen, waren vergeblich.  
"W...was?", stammelte ich. Warum sagte er, dass er meinen Vater verstand? Was wollte er mir geben? Ich wollte, dass er mich losließ, aber sein Griff löste sich nicht.  
"Lassen Sie mich los", versuchte ich es, aber auch auf meine Worte kam keine Reaktion, bis er plötzlich in Bewegung verfiel.  
"Ich kann nicht länger warten. Egal wie sehr ich es mir vorgenommen hab." Während er dies sagte, hatte er die Umarmung gelöst und mich aufs Sofa gedrückt. Seine Finger umschlossen fest meine Handgelenke oberhalb meines Kopfes.  
Ich kannte diese Position und ich kannte den Blick in den Augen des Mannes über mir, der ausnahmsweise keine Sonnenbrille trug und ich hatte Angst, erneut in dieser Situation zu sein. Unter einem Mann, über den ich eben noch als eine Vaterfigur gedacht hatte. Genauso hatte es damals auch begonnen.  
"Was tun Sie? Lassen sie mich los!" Meine Stimme zitterte. Das musste ein Albtraum sein. Niemals würde dieser nette Mann, dem ich vermutlich mein Leben verdankte, mir das antun, ... oder?  
Mein Körper zitterte vor Angst unter ihm.  
"Tut mir leid, Killer, das kann ich nicht. Fufufu" Seine Stimme machte mir Angst. Hatte sie immer so geklungen? So grausam, böse und belachend? War sein lachen schon immer so kalt gewesen? Oder war es die kriechende Lust, die unter seinen Worten hervorkam?  
Ich versuchte meine Handgelenke zu befreien. Ich wusste genau, dass es zwecklos war. Nicht nur weil diese Mann weitaus stärker war als ich, sondern auch weil ich wusste, dass –egal wie stark derjenige über dir oder derjenige unten war –der Obere immer stärker sein würde und das Opfer niemals gegen seinen Willen entkommen konnte.  
Selbst als er eine seiner Hände von meinen Handgelenken nahm, war das Einzige, was ich durch mein Wehren erreichte, ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in meinen Oberarmen.  
Seine Hand hingegen zog den Bademantel auf und die kalte Luft berührte meine Haut.  
"Ich verstehe nicht, wie jemand diesen Körper nicht wollen kann." Seine Finger glitten über meine Haut und jagten mit der Berührung eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper.  
Ich hatte aufgehört zu zappeln, erstarrt unter seinem gierigen Blick.  
"So oft habe ich mir vorgestellt, wie es sein würde dich zu berühren, aber nie hätte ich vermutet, wie weich deine Haut ist." Meine Zunge war wie festgeklebt in meinem Mund. Mein Gehirn raste um irgendwie einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation zu finden und die ganze Zeit beobachtete ich voller Angst seine Bewegungen.  
Sein Kopf senkte sich und seine Zunge strich über meine nackte Haut. Ich versuchte der Berührung zu entkommen, aber sein Gewicht auf meinen Beinen und die Hand an meinen Handgelenken machten mir jegliche Bewegung unmöglich, sodass ich unweigerlichen den feuchten Muskel auf meiner Haut spürte.  
Ich zuckte unter der Berührung, als meine Nerven elektrische Stöße durch meinen Körper jagten.  
Ich weiß nicht, was für eine Spur er folgte, aber letztlich erreichte er meine Brustwarze und ohne es zu wollen, keuchte ich bei diesem Kontakt auf. Ich war unglaublich empfindlich und noch so viel Angst konnte diese Reaktion meines Körpers nicht verhindern.  
Ich biss mir auf die Lippe um ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken.  
Er zog den Stoff noch weiter auf und letztlich löste sich der lockere Knoten im Gürtel ganz und mein Körper war vollkommen entblößt. Ich trug nicht einmal mehr Boxershorts, da diese wie der Rest meiner Klamotten vollkommen durchweicht gewesen waren.  
Ich konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Die salzige Flüssigkeit bedeckte meine vor Verlegenheit geröteten Wangen und leise wimmerte ich: "Warum tun Sie mir das an?" ohne eine wirkliche Antwort zu erwarten.  
Ich erhielt auch keine, nur dieses kalte, grausame Fufufu.  
Ich presste meine Augen zu in der Hoffnung die Welt einfach auszusperren.  
Seine Lippen verließen meine Brust, streiften meinen Hals hoch und legten sich auf meinen Mund.  
Ich presste ihn nur so sehr zu wie irgendwie möglich. Wie konnte er von mir erwarten, dass ich überhaupt auf sowas eingehen würde? Trotzdem leckte er über meine Lippen und lenkte mich damit sosehr ab, dass ich seine Handbewegung erst bemerkte, als sich seine Finger um mein Glied schlossen. Ein Schock durchfuhr meinen Körper rund vor Entsetzen öffnete ich den Mund.  
Ich spürte wie seine Zunge in meinen Mund glitt und dann nach kurzem Auskosten wieder verließ. Viel mehr schien er auf die Bewegung seiner Hand bedacht.  
"Eigentlich hatte ich vor zu warten, bis du es nicht mehr merkst." Sein Daumen glitt über die Spitze meines Penis und mein Körper bäumte sich stöhnend unter ihm auf. Wieso wurde ich hart?  
Meine eigene Schwäche trieb mit Tränen in die Augen.  
"Fufufu. Du bist selbst Schuld, wenn du mir so nahe kommst." Unvermittelt ließ er mich los und für einen Moment fühlte es sich schlecht an, der kalten Luft ausgelassen zu sein, doch dann merkte ich, dass er mich wirklich losließ. Dass er aufstand.  
Einen Moment war ich noch vollkommen baff, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass das vermutlich meine einzige Chance wäre, zu fliehen. Warum auch immer sie mir vergönnt war...  
Mit einem Mal kam Bewegung in meinen Körper. Ich war in Sekunden vom Sofa herunter und ergriff die Flucht zur Tür.  
Dass ich nackt war, war mir vollkommen egal. In diesem Moment war nur Leere in meinem Kopf, gefüllt mit dem Wort "Flieh!".   
Doch die Tür sollte ich nie erreichen.  
Mein Körper fühlte sich unglaublich schwach an, meine Beine schwer wie Blei und innerhalb von Sekunden lag ich auf dem Boden.  
"Fufufu. Es scheint zu wirken."  
Ich konnte nicht sehen, was er hinter mir tat. Vielleicht wollte ich auch gar nicht.  
Warum war mein Körper bloß plötzlich so schwer und kraftlos? Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr einen Fuß aufsetzen.  
Eine Hand schob sich unter meinen Körper und in Sekunden hatte er mich auf seinen Arm gehoben. Ich wollte mich wehren, aber ich bekam meine Muskeln einfach nicht dazu sich zu bewegen. "Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?"  
Er antwortete nicht, stattdessen ließ er mich auf eine Matratze fallen. Ich hatte das Bett in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes gar nicht bemerkt. Selbst die Bettwäsche hier war rosa. Aber irgendwie schien diese Farbe jetzt eher beängstigend, als lachhaft.  
Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass er nackt war und... hart. Ich schluckte schwer und begann trotz der Kraftlosigkeit zu zittern. Seine Augen durchbohrten mich, während er sich über die Lippen leckte als wäre er ein Raubtier und ich die Beute. Angstvoll musste ich feststellen, dass ich genau das war. Seine Beute.  
Er drehte meinen Körper um. "Ich werde mir das nehmen, das zu nehmen dein Schwarm zu dumm war." Seine Worte jagten mit eine Gänsehaut über den Körper.  
"Nein", stieß ich hervor, "Hören Sie auf! Ich werde schreien!"  
Ich hatte damals nie geschrien. Hatte ich doch immer Angst jemand würde mich dafür verurteilen, was andere mir antaten, aber ich konnte jetzt nicht stumm bleiben. Ich war nicht mehr so dumm.  
"Fufufu." Warum lachte er? "Schrei ruhig. Keiner wird dich hören. Ich wohne allein in diesem Gebäudekomplex. Niemand kann dich hören. Und mir..." Seine Finger strichen meine Wirbelsäule hinab, "...erhöht es nur das Vergnügen, deine Stimme so zu hören."  
Die Tränen hatten wieder zu fließen begonnen – oder hatten sie nie aufgehört? –, als sein Gewicht die Matratze hinter mir senkte.  
"Bitte", flehte ich wimmernd und kaum verständlich. Ich wollte nicht... er durfte nicht... meine Welt stand vor dem zerbrechen. Nicht wieder... Bitte, nicht wieder... Ich konnte das nicht noch einmal ertragen.  
Bitte... bitte....  
"Bit-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
Klirr, alles zerbrach einfach.  
Ich wusste nicht, was mehr wehtat. Mein Körper, den er so unvorbereitet genommen hatte? Den er ohne Vorbereitung einem solchen Schmerz ausgesetzt hatte? Einem Schmerz, der mein Herz für einen Moment einfach vom Schlagen abhielt und so groß war, dass ich beinahe das Bewusstsein verloren hätte?  
Oder ob der seelische Schmerz schlimmer war, der meinen Körper in diesem Moment zerfraß und als all das, was ich so feinsäuberlich in mir vergraben hatte, über mich hinein brechen ließ.  
Er bewegte seine Härte in mir ohne darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen welche Schmerzen ich durch litt.  
Und ich schrie bei jedem seiner Stöße. Ich schrie und schrie und schrie ohne Unterlass. Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, was ich schrie. Ich schrie einfach, ohne dass es irgendetwas besser machte.   
Stattdessen schrien es ihn wirklich nur zu erregen, welche Schmerzen ich durch litt. "Fufufu. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht schlecht, dass es noch nicht ganz wirkt." Seine Stimme war erregt, aber die Grausamkeit, die in den Worten, die für mich nicht einmal Sinn ergaben – die ich in meinem Zustand nie hätte verstehen können –, steckte, machte diese Erregung nicht besser.  
Er schob einen Finger in meinen Mund und drückte meine Zunge nach unten, um mich so etwas aufzurichten. Es hätte wehtun müssen, mir hätte schlecht werden müssen, es hätte mir schwerfallen müssen zu atmen, aber nichts trat ein. Mein Körper war nur erfüllt von Schmerz.  
Und die pumpende Hand an meiner Männlichkeit machte alles nur noch grausamer zu ertragen.   
Selbst wenn mein Körper mit Erregung reagierte, fügte es meinem Kopf doch nur Qualen zu. Warum es mich erregte? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich dachte nicht daran. Ich wollte nur, dass es vorbei war.  
"Du bist so eng, Killer." Voller Gier erreichte die Stimme des Mannes mein Ohr, dem ich so sehr vertraut hatte und der mich nun Höllenqualen durchleiden ließ.  
Warum hörte es nicht endlich auf?  
Ich schrie mir die Seele aus dem Leib, auch wenn es mir mit jeder Sekunde schwerer fiel, einzuatmen.  
Immer wieder wurde mein Blick einfach schwarz und ich konnte meine Augen kaum mehr offen halten.  
Es schien noch ewig so weiterzugehen. Vielleicht auch nur ganz kurz... bis ich meine Augenlieder noch einmal aufriss und schreiend –vielleicht auch stöhnend– kam. Dann sackte mein Körper endgültig in der Schwere zusammen. War mein Peiniger gekommen? Ja...vielleicht... vielleicht auch nicht... Im Nachhinein konnte ich nicht mehr sagen, ob ich in dem Moment überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen war.  
Aber eine Sache erreichte mein vernebeltes, beinahe gänzliche schwarzes Gehirn noch: Ein Knall. Und ganz, ganz weit entfernt eine Stimme, die meinen Namen sagte.  
Seine Stimme?


	5. Chapter 5

"Ngh"  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht setzte ich mich auf. Schweiß lief meine Stirn und Wangen hinab und mein Körper war derart von der Flüssigkeit bedeckt, dass die Bettdecke an mir klebte.   
Hatte ich einen Albtraum gehabt? Oder warum wachte ich schweißgebadet auf?  
Nein, mein Herzschlag war viel zu ruhig, als dass ich einen Albtraum gehabt haben könnte. Aber meine Augen fühlten sich so schwer an. So als hätte ich nur wenige Stunden geschlafen bevor ich aufgewacht wäre. Wie spät war es?  
Als ich die Bettdecke von meinem Körper gelöst hatte, setzte ich mich auf und zuckte ruckartig zusammen. Schmerzen. Das war das, was bei meinem Gehirn ankam, aber es sorgte dafür, dass alles zurück kam.  
Alles.  
Ich setzte mich auf und zog die Knie an meine Brust. Ich wippte sacht und meinem Körper gleich begann meine Unterlippe zu zittern, als ich mit den Tränen rang.  
Die Fingernägel bohrten sich in meine Haut.  
Das war einfach alles zu viel für mich.  
Ich sah ihn immer wieder vor mir.  
Ihn.  
Meinen Vater.  
Seine Freunde.  
Dann wieder ihn.  
Alle hatten sie diesen Blick.  
Allen hatte ich vertraut. Und was hatten sie mir angetan? Warum?  
Ich wimmerte leise.  
Warum taten sie mir das alles an?  
Womit hatte ich das verdient?  
Immer mehr Bilder blitzen vor meinen Augen auf.  
Er, seine Haut, seine Augen, sein Körper. Immer mehr Körper. Immer mehr Intimbereiche. Ich konnte nicht einmal sagen, wem welcher Körper gehörte.  
War es er? War es mein Vater? War es einer der Anderen?  
Die Gesichter, denen ich nicht mal Namen zuordnen konnte, als wären sie nur blanke Masken voller Gier, umhüllten mich. Sperrten mich zwischen sich ein.  
Mit einem Mal sprang ich auf ohne auf den Schmerz zu achten und stürzte ins Bad.  
Ich fiel vor der Toilette auf die Knie und entleerte meinen Mageninhalt hinein. Beziehungsweise tat ich genau das nicht, denn mein Magen schien überhaupt nichts zu enthalten. Stattdessen spürte ich nur, wie die Galle in meinen Hals und meinen Mund floss und in mir nur noch mehr das Bedürfnis weckte, mich zu übergeben.  
Meine Tränen tropften von meinen Wangen und trafen auf die Wasseroberfläche.  
Mein Körper war gleichzeitig taub und stand in Flammen vor Schmerzen.  
Ich löste meine Finger vom Toilettenrand und ließ mich nach hinten fallen, sodass ich auf meinen Waden saß.  
Ich starrte die Fliesen an und sah sie eigentlich kaum.  
Tränen flossen heiß über meine Wangen.  
Mein Körper zuckte leicht.  
Ich fühlte mich furchtbar.  
Warum tat mir Gott das an? Und warum dachte ich das? Ich hatte damals aufgehört an Gott zu glauben, hatte er mich doch in den Händen meines Vaters allein und hilflos zurückgelassen. Es gab Gott nicht. Und wenn doch, war er ein verdammtes Arschloch.  
Ich hatte immer allein mit allem zu kämpfen. Und ich hatte gemerkt, was geschah, wenn ich anderen Menschen vertraute und mir helfen lassen wollte.  
Ich fühlte mich schrecklich allein.  
Ich zitterte, denn langsam spürte ich die eiskalten Fliesen an meiner nackten Haut.  
Mein Körper fühlte sich kalt an. Beinahe leblos.  
Und schmutzig. Verdammt schmutzig.  
Genau wie früher.  
Jede Stelle, an der er mich berührt hatte, fühlte sich an, wie durch Schmutz gezogen.  
Ich rieb über meine Haut, wollte ich doch sauber sein. So sauber wie ich mich all die Jahre hatte fühlen können, bis gestern.  
Zitternd erhob ich mich und ging zur Dusche. Ich konnte mich kaum halten und es fiel mir sichtlich schwer meinen Körper in die Duschkabine zu manövrieren und sackte in mir zusammen, nachdem ich das Wasser eingeschaltet hatte.  
Ob warm oder kalt war mir eigentlich gerade völlig gleich.  
Das Wasser prasselte auf mich hinab und wusch den Schweiß langsam von meinem Körper. Ich rieb über meine Haut, aber ich wusste genau, dass dieses Gefühl nicht gehen würde. Natürlich würde es nicht gehen. Dieses schmutzige Gefühl war zu tief seelisch verankert, um sich von Wasser erreichen zu lassen.  
Ich hatte es so oft gespürt, aber es ging nie wieder weg. Ich hatte es verdrängen können. Waren da doch gute Gefühle gewesen, die mir geholfen hatten. War ich doch endlich seinen Händen entkommen. Hatte ich mich ohne diese Hände doch endlich wohl und frei in meinen Gefühlen gefühlt.  
Und doch war ich nur in die Hände eines anderen Perversen gerannt ohne es zu merken.  
Warum hatte ich es nicht gemerkt?  
Weil ich es bei meinem Vater auch nicht gemerkt. Ich war blind gewesen und war es wohl noch immer.  
Ich hatte doch nur jemanden gesucht, der mir das Gefühl von Geborgenheit gab.  
Diese Geborgenheit, die mir meine Mutter gegeben hatte, bis sie... -Ein Zucken ging durch meinen Körper und ich schnappte nach Luft- ... gestorben war und mich allein ließ.  
Ich strich durch meine Haare. Ich hatte ihre so sehr geliebt. Das Gefühl, wenn sie meine Wangen gekitzelt und mich zum Niesen gebracht hatten, während sie mich im Arm hielt.  
Wie sie hinter ihr her geweht waren, wenn sie lief.  
Meine waren jetzt genauso lang, wie ihre es gewesen waren, bevor sie gestorben war. Einfach so... einfach so gestorben und meinem Vater so die Möglichkeit gegeben mich derart zu missbrauchen. Seinen eigenen Sohn...  
Ich merkte kaum, wie sich meine Finger in meinen Haaren verhedderten.  
Warum? Warum hatte sie mich allein gelassen?  
Sie war alles für mich gewesen. Egal ob es uns schlecht ging oder gut, sie hatte mir immer ein geborgenes Gefühl gegeben und mich nichts von ihren Sorgen spüren lassen. Sie hatte mich vor den gewalttätigen Ausschreitungen meines Vaters so sehr geschützt, dass ich es nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, bis ich sie allein ertragen musste.  
Sie war meine Sicherheit gewesen...  
Mein Schutz...  
Und die Person, die ich am meisten geliebt hatte...  
Sie war meine Welt gewesen...  
Ich zitterte stärker und griff nach oben um das Wasser wärmer zu stellen, aber selbst als ich es auf ganz heiß gestellt hatte, spürte ich die Veränderung nicht, zitterte ich doch noch so stark wie zuvor.  
Ich vermisste sie verdammt nochmal. Ich vermisste sie so sehr.  
Ich hatte nicht aufgehört zu weinen, wurde jetzt jedoch trotzdem von den Tränen übermannt.   
Warum ließen mich alle Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuteten einfach so fallen, wie ein gebrauchtes Taschentuch?  
Ich hatte das Gefühl niemals glücklich sein zu können. Warum konnten alle glücklich sein, nur ich nicht?  
Warum? Das war die Frage, die mein Denken vereinnahmte und nichts anderes als Verzweiflung zu ließ.  
Warum...? Warum...? Warum...?  
Und mit jedem "Warum...?" kamen neue Tränen, neue Schmerzen und immer wieder das Bedürfnis mich zu verletzen um alles in einem greifbaren Schmerz zu kompensieren.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich wohl so saß. Irgendwann hatte sich das Wasser rot verfärbt, aber irgendwie wollte kein erlösender Schmerz kommen.  
Ich schluchzte gequält. Meine Tränen waren mir ausgegangen, aber ich weinte auch ohne Tränen weiter. Meine Augen fühlten sich schrecklich trocken an, aber ich fühlte mich nicht einmal stark genug sie zu berühren. Jegliches Gefühl war aus meinem Körper verschwunden, ganz taub hockte ich in der Duschkabine.  
Warum konnte dieser Schmerz nicht auch einfach so taub werden? So wie die Wunden, die ihn überdecken sollten. Warum klappte es nicht? Am liebsten hätte ich geschrien, aber meine Stimmbänder fühlten sich rau und aufgerissen an, als würde ich kein Wort hervorbringen und so wimmerte ich nur leise gegen meine Knie. Sacht wippte ich vor und zurück. Vor und zurück. Vor und zurück. Immer wieder. Vor und zurück.  
Mein Kopf knallte gegen die Fließen, ich verhedderte mich in meinen Haaren und zerrte an meiner Kopfhaut indem Versuch meine Finger zubereiten, aber ich spürte es einfach nicht.  
"Wahuuoo", schrie ich plötzlich wimmernd und sprang aus der Dusche raus. Ich rannte zum Waschbecken und riss den Schrank darüber auf. Ohne darauf zu achten, was herausfiel, suchte ich eine Flasche des alkoholhaltigen Rasierwassers undschleuderte den Verschluss ungeduldig weg.   
In Sekunden tränkte ich so viele der offenen Wunden wie möglich in der Flüssigkeit und endlich spürte ich es. Endlich spürte ich den Schmerz und schrie ihn mir von der Seele, während ich auf die Knie sank und die Flasche aus meiner Hand glitt.  
Sie zersprang auf den Fliesen und der letzte Rest der Flüssigkeit verteilte sich auf dem Boden.  
Es tat höllisch weh und ich konnte meine Muskeln kaum mehr kontrollieren, aber für einen Moment konnte ich einfach alles vergessen. Meine Welt war für einen Moment wieder heil und trotz der Schmerzensschreie, lachte ich.

"Fufufu." Sowohl lachen, als auch Schmerzensschreie verstummten ruckartig und ich schaut kaum hin, da ergriff ich bereits die Flucht nach hinten. Warum war er hier? Voller Angst entwich mir ein Wimmern und ich begann zu zittern.  
Die Schmerzen waren einfach weg, so sehr hatte die Angst mich übermannt.  
"Au", stieß ich aus, als ich beim Zurückkrabbeln mit den Händen auf die zerbrochene Flasche traf und sich Scherben in meine Handflächen bohrten.  
Einen Moment senkte ich den Blick um zu betrachten wie schlimm es war und so bemerkte ich erst als er meine Hand zu sich zog, dass er vor mir stand.  
Er zog mich an der Hand auf die Füße. "Fufufu, was machst du nur, was machst du nur, Killer?" Er zog die Scherbe aus der Wunde. Sein Griff um meine Hand war fest und ich konnte mich ihr nicht erwehren, konnte ich doch kaum mehr stehen. Meine freie Hand schloss sich um den Waschbeckenrand ohne darauf zu achten, dass sich so die Scherbe tiefer hineinbohrte.  
"Lassen sie mich los", wimmerte ich kaum hörbar und wurde von dem grausam kalten Lachen des Psychiaters sofort übertönt. "Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach selbst verletzen."   
Dann tat er das Letzte, mit dem ich rechnete. Er zog meine Hand noch ein Stück zu sich und leckte über die Wunde.  
Vor Entsetzen wie gelähmt starrte ich ihn dabei an. Es tat weh, als seine Zunge in die Wunde eindrang, aber ich konnte nicht einmal schreien.  
Er schien es vollkommen auszukosten, denn immer wieder leckte er zuerst um die Wunde herum das Blut auf und dann glitt seine Zunge wieder in mein angeschnittenes Fleisch hinein.  
Als er sich von meiner Hand löste, riss ich sie sofort an mich und starrte angsterfüllt in sein Gesicht, das jetzt erneut von einem bösen Grinsen erfüllt war.  
"Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach selbst verletzen." Seine Mundwinkel wanderten noch ein Stück höher und seine Zunge kam hervor um Blutreste von seinen Lippen zu lecken. "Denn es ist meine Aufgabe, dir diesen wundervollen schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck aufs Gesicht zu zaubern. Ich will dich leiden sehen. Ich will sehen, wie deine Augen sich vor Tränen rot färben und du vor Angst zitterst." Er zog mein Geischt zu sich und bedeckte meinen Mund mit seinen Lippen. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, war seine Zunge bereits in meinem Mund. Er schmeckte nach Metall. Nach Blut.  
Grob fuhr er mit seiner Zunge durch meinen Mund und hielt meinen Kopf wie ein Schraubstock fest.  
Ich löste die Hand vom Waschbeckenrand, konnte ich doch weder entkommen, noch brauchte ich die Stütze, wo er mich doch derart festhielt. Ich vergrub sie zusammen mit der zweiten Hand in dem weichen Plüschstoff seiner Boa und versuchte ihn von mir zu stoßen. Natürlich war es ein sinnloses Unterfangen mit meinem schlaksigen Körper gegen eine solch muskulösen Koloss auszurichten, aber ich versuchte es nur um nicht untätig zu sein und konnte sehen, wie sich das Pink langsam rot färbte.  
Er schien es noch nicht einmal zu bemerken, denn als er sich von meinen Lippen trennte, leckte er über meine Wange und begann erneut zu lachen. Diesmal voller Gier. "Fufufu, dieses Gesicht war es auch, dass mich deinen Körper von Anfang an begehren ließ. Ich wollte sehen, wie du dich unter mir windest und mich anflehst aufzuhören mit der Stimme, mit der du mir deine Geschichte erzählt hast. Voller Qual und Angst."  
Er zog mich an meinem Hals zu sich und presste seine Finger dabei in einige Kratzwunden. Schmerzerfüllt keuchte ich auf und konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Arme einknickten. Ich spürte den Stoff bereits an meiner Haut, als er die Distanzabnahme abbrach und mein Gesicht zu sich hochdrehte. "Das eine Mal, war mir lange nicht genug, Killer." Wieder tauchte seine Zunge gierig über die Lippen leckend auf. "Und du kannst nichts sagen." Sein Griff wurde fester und seine Nägel erzeugten Abdrücke an Stellen, die von meinen Kratzattaken verschont geblieben waren. "Denn, wenn du etwas sagt, werde ich einfach sagen, dass dein Zustand wieder stabil ist und du das behauptest um der Schule zu entkommen. Und dann wirst du wieder zu ihm zurückmüssen, Killer." Mit einem letzten drohenden Drücken seiner Hand, löste er die Finger. Er wusste genau, dass ich nicht rennen würde und mich diese Aussage seinem Willen ausliefern würde.  
Mein Körper begann zu zittern und mein Atem kam stoßweise. Mein Gehirn brauchte einen Moment um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten, aber sobald es ankam, sackte ich vor ihm auf die Knie. "Nein. Nein, bitte nicht." Ich sah flehend zu ihm hoch. "Bitte!" Ich kralle meine Finger in den Stoff seiner Hose. "Bitte. Das dürfen sie nicht tun!" Ich zog meinen Körper etwas an seinen Beinen hoch. "Ich tue alles. Nur tun Sie mir das nicht an."  
Ich sah Don Flamingos diabolisches Grinsen selbst von meinem Platz zu seinen Füßen. "Dann tu doch mal alles", sagte er und seine Hand glitt zu seiner Hose, an der er den Reisverschluss öfnnete.  
Ich senkte gequält den Blick, wusste ich doch genau, was er von mir verlangen würde. Mein Körper zitterte und aus Ermangelung etwas anderes zu tun, zog ich zu allererst die Scherbe aus meiner Handfläche und keuchte dabei leicht gequält auf. Ich starrte die Handfläche etwas an und musste feststellen, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, als mich seinem Willen zu beugen.  
Mit zusammengepressten Augen richtete ich meinen Körper auf um auf der Höhe zu sein, die er wollte.  
Zitternd öffnete ich die Augen und sah das nackte Fleisch vor mir. Ich versuchte gar nicht erst auf die Form zu achten und griff nach dem Penis des blonden Mannes. Ich strich etwas darüber und ein Brechreiz erfasste mich, den ich kaum unterdrücken konnte.  
Ich warf nicht einmal einen Blick auf sein Gesicht, bevor ich sein Glied in meinen Mund nahm.  
Meine Ohren rauschten. Ich wollte die lustvollen Laute nicht hören, die er ausstieß, als sich meine Lippen um ihn schlossen, aber seine Stimme erreichte trotzdem mein Ohr und machten es mir schwer meinen Körper zu bewegen. Wie erstarrt kniete ich vor ihm und konnte mich kaum überwinden meinen Kopf zu bewegen.  
"Fufufu. Na komm Killer, ich weiß genau, dass du das kannst. Auch wenn es schon einige Jahre her ist." Es war seltsam wie klar seine Stimme klang, obwohl alles andere so verrauscht klang, aber es ließ mich die Gier nur stärker hören.  
Seine Hände hatten sich auf meinen Hinterkopf gelegt, doch bevor er Druck hätte ausüben können, bewegte ich meinen Kopf. Ich hasste es wenn andere bestimmten wie schnell oder wie tief ich denjenigen in meinen Mund nehmen sollte.  
Erneut lachte Don Flamingo und ich musste einen Würgreflex unterdrücken. Gezwungener Maßen begann ich über das Fleisch in meinem Mund zu lecken und einen Moment schien es den Psychiater zu genügen, denn er genoss es mit erregten Lauten. Dann jedoch legte er die Hände erneut auf meinen Kopf. "Ich weiß, dass du es kannst, Killer." Seine Stimme war rau vor Erregung und für einen Moment stoppte ich in allein meinen Bewegungen. Ich wusste sofort, was er meinte. Und ich konnte es, ja, aber ich hasste es. Ich hatte gelernt den Schluckreflex zu überwinden, um der Qual zu entkommen, die es sonst mit sich gebracht hatte, wenn sie mich gewaltsam zwangen ihren Penis komplett in den Mund zu nehmen.  
Das erste Mal während dieser Prozedur blickte ich gequält zu ihm auf und bereute es sofort. Er hatte gesagt, dass er es liebt, wenn ich gequält aussah und so entlockte mein Blick ihm nur eins seiner bösen Lachen und anschließend spürte ich, wie er gegen meinen Hinterkopf drückte.  
Ich senkte meinen Blick wieder, presste die Augen zusammen und ließ ihn gewähren.   
Eine Träne stahl sich den Weg aus meinem Auge, als er in meinen Hals eindrang. Warum konnte er nicht einfach kommen und mich wieder allein lassen?  
Ich wollte nur, dass es vorbei war und ließ zu, dass er meinen Kopf um sich bewegte und wartete, dass es vorbei war.  
Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit und mein Kopf war gefüllt von Lauten seiner Erregung, bevor er endlich kam und ich zwang mich die warme Flüssigkeit einfach zu Schlucken ohne darüber nachzudenken, wessen es war.  
Ich musste leicht husten, als er sich auf meinem Mund zog und sackte auf meine Waden zurück.  
Leer starrte ich zu Boden. Ich hasste diesen Geschmack. Ich hatte gehofft das nie wieder tun zu müssen und der kleine Rest von dem Glücksgefühl der vergangenen Jahre zerbrach jetzt, wie die Rasierwasserflasche es eben getan hatte.  
Ich fühlte mich wie eine leere Puppe und die Menschlichkeit, die ich durch den Schmerz des Wunden hatte spüren können, war wie weggeblasen.  
Eine Hand griff mein Kinn und drehte es zu sich. Das breitgrinsende Gesicht wurde vor meinen Augen nicht wirklich klar, aber ich versuchte es auch nicht zu ändern. Ich sah wie sich die Zunge erneut aus seinem Mund schob: "Fufufu. Selbst so leer ist dein Gesicht noch schön. Wenn auch bei weitem nicht so schön wie es aussieht, wenn du leidest."  
Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, griff er meinen Unterarm und presste die Finger in die Wunden, während er mich auf die Füße zog. Vor Schmerzen wäre ich am liebsten wieder zurückgesunken, aber er zog mich so schnell mit, dass ich keine Chance hatte. Außerdem war mein Körper viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt dem für mich unkontrollierbaren Schmerz durch Schreie deutlich zu machen.  
Wimmern und Schreien und Schluchzen vermischten sich immer mehr und ich spürte, dass ich mehrmals fiel auf dem Weg zu dem Bett im Nebenraum.  
Er nahm die Finger nicht einmal aus den Wunden, als er mich auf das Bett warf und in derselben Bewegung in mich eindrang. Er war wieder hart und in meinem Kopf war irgendwo der Gedanke, dass ich das durch meine noch immer anhaltenden Schreie wohl verursacht hatte. Der Schmerz, den sein Eindringen verursacht hatte, machte kaum einen Unterschied und wenn meine Arme nicht so wehgetan hätte, wäre vielleicht der neutrale Gesichtsausdruck sogar zurückgekommen.  
Ich hatte kein Gefühl dafür wie lange die Tortur weiterging und im Nachhinein, war ich vielleicht sogar schon halb bewusstlos, aber irgendwann ließ er von mir ab und ich versank in schmerzerfüllter Dunkelheit.  
Meine Träume waren wirr.  
Ich hörte Kids Stimme. Er schien mit irgendwem zu streiten, aber irgendwie war es zu weit entfernt und wirklich erinnern konnte ich mich bei Aufwachen auch nicht.


	6. Chapter 6

Als ich erwachte, fühlte ich mich nicht wirklich wach und ließ meine Augen geschlossen. Mein Körper lag schwer wie ein Stein im Bett und ich hatte das Gefühl mich nicht einmal bewegen zu können. Aber es tat nicht weh.  
Das war seltsam. Schließlich waren doch die ganzen Wunden offen gewesen und sollten sich am Bettlaken eher aufgerieben haben, als dass es ihren Zustand verbessert hätte. Der Stoff schien sich nicht einmal in die Wunden zu drücken. Wie seltsam...  
Es fiel mir schwer den Grund für diesen Zustand zu finden, konnte ich meine Gedanken doch kaum lenken, aber am Ende merkte ich, was los war. Mein Körper war in Verbände gehüllt.  
Ich zwang mich die Augen zu öffnen. Wieso waren meine Wunden verbunden?  
Hatte der Psychiater etwa genug Menschlichkeit um zu verhindern, dass sich die Wunden entzündeten? Das glaubte ich weniger.Aber wer sonst sollte es getan haben?  
Der Einzige, der diesen Raum sonst noch betreten haben könnte, war Kid, aber warum hätte er meine Wunden verbinden und mich nicht ins Krankenzimmer bringen sollen?  
Allein der Gedanke, dass Kid mich so gesehen haben könnte, war unangenehm für mich. Schließlich hatte ich es mir selbst angetan.  
Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich so gesehen haben könnte. Da war mir doch das kleine bisschen Menschlichkeit lieber, das der Wahnsinnige vielleicht doch haben könnte.  
So konnte er mich noch weiter quälen…  
Ich schluckte schwer und fiel trotz des Schmerzes vor Schreck beinahe aus dem Bett, als die Tür mit einem mir viel zu laut erscheinenden Klicken aufging.  
Für einen Moment sackte mein Herz in die Hose, als sich mein Gehirn ausmalte, durch welche Torturen mich der blonde Erwachsene noch zwingen könnte.  
Dann sah ich wie sich eine ziemlich mitgenommene Schultasche in den Raum schob, der die schwarzen Hosen und das weinrote Hemd meines Mitbewohners folgten.  
Die Tasche landete im Nu auf dem Boden und Kid schien schon wieder los eilen zu wollen, als sein Blick mich steifte.  
„Du bist wach“, sagte er und ein Lächeln hob sacht seine Mundwinkel, aber kaum genug um wirklich glücklich zu wirken. Wie seltsam das für mich war, wo Kid doch immer zufrieden und lächelnd auftrat. Ich hatte den Rotschopf noch nie unglücklich gesehen, aber jetzt wirkte er mitgenommen und beinahe erschöpft, als er die Tür schloss und auf mich zu kam.  
Es erschien mir zumindest so. Zumindest für einen Moment, Aber schon Sekunden danach zierte wieder das typische Lächeln sein Gesicht.  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen, warum du ganze 3 Tage nur geschlafen hast.“  
Schwungvoll drehte er sich meinen Schreibtischstuhl vor die Füße und setzte sich mit den Beinen rechts und links der Rückenlehne verkehrt herum darauf.  
Er schien tatsächlich nichts von all dem geschehenen zu wissen.  
Und kannte somit auch die Verbände nicht. Einer der gefühlten hundert Knoten in meiner Brust löste sich auf und doch bildete sich gleich ein neuer, der meine bösesten Ideen beinhaltete, die der Schulpsychiater für mich noch im Petto haben könnte.  
Hatte er wohl das Bad auch aufgeräumt?  
„Ich hab dich im Unterricht entschuldigt.“ Kid hatte die Arme auf der Lehne abgelehnt und sah mich darüber hinweg an, „ Aber du solltest demnächst mal wieder auftauchen. Sonst hetzen sie dir noch die Krankenschwester oder schlimmer noch Trafalgar auf den Hals.“  
„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Eustass.“  
Wenigstens war ich nicht der Einzige, der sich erschreckte als plötzlich Laws Stimme von der Tür zu hören war.  
Wann hatte er den Raum betreten?  
„Weißt du, da wartet eine Dame ganz sehnsüchtig auf dich.“ Die Ironie hinter diesen Worten, war beinahe sichtbar und man bemerkte eine deutliche Abneigung gegenüber der Dame, bei der es sich wohl um Hancock handelte.  
Kid stieß ein genervtes Geräusch aus. „Das diese Schule tatsächlich kein Geld für eine vernünftige Krankenschwester hat, ist wirklich traurig. Wirst du eigentlich dafür bezahlt?“ Das war die typische Reaktion von Kid auf Law und auch von Law auf Kid. Die Beiden konnten einfach nicht freundlich miteinander umgehen.  
„Ich brauch nicht so dringend Geld, dass ich das nötig hätte. Ich muss nämlich keine arroganten Mitschülerinnen bei Laune halten.“  
Ich merkte, dass Law ganz bewusst unter Kids Gürtellinie zielte und Kids Blick wurde auch deutlich finster.  
„Wenigstens kann ich überhaupt mit Menschen kommunizieren und stelle mir nicht vor, wie sie von Innen aussehen. Und jetzt verschwinde. Killer geht es gut. Morgen ist er wieder fit genug und in der Schule. Keine Krankenschwester benötigt.“  
„Wow, Kid, das war jetzt wirklich ein erwachsener Witz von dir. Ich sterbe gleich vor Lachen.“ Wieder klebte Ironie an jedem Wort. Jeder wusste, dass Law ständig Krankenschwester genannt wurde und eigentlich fand es keiner lustig. Geschweige denn, dass es Law ärgerte. „Ich fürchte das geht nicht, Casanova. Ich muss Killer leider untersuchen, weil du ungefähr soviel Ahnung von Gesundheit hast, wie deine Süße freundlich zu den Männern der Schöpfung ist. Und jetzt verschwinde zu ihr, bevor du es noch bereuen musst und ich dich anscließend zusammenflicken soll. Du bist schließlich was besonderes.“  
Mit diesen öffnete Law die Tür und forderte Kid zum Gehen auf.  
Einen Moment schien Kid jedoch zu zögern. Nicht aus Wut, wie ich es erwartet hätte, sondern eher als würde er nachdenken.  
Sein Blick lag auf mir und seine Stirn in Falten, bevor er sich einem Gedanken zu ergeben schien und mit einem giftigen Blick an Law vorbei den Raum verließ.

„So, jetzt wo er weg ist, kommen wir zum Wichtigen.“ Laws Laune hatte sich schlagartig gehoben. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob das an Kids Verschwinden lag oder an der Tatsache, dass er jetzt seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, der Medizin, nachgehen konnte. Er drehte den Stuhl so, dass er mir zugewandt saß. „Also, was hat dich die letzten Tage im Bett gehalten? Oder hast du nur geschwänzt?“  
„Ich hab nicht geschwänzt!“ Ich mochte diese Anschuldigung kein bisschen. Ich hatte nie geschwänzt und würde es auch nicht tun. Außerdem gab es an dieser Schule wirklich Probleme, wenn man schwänzte. „Ich hab geschlafen“, gab ich stattdessen zu.  
„Drei Tage lang?“, wiederholt er ungläubig und mir wurde klar, dass das sichtlich gelogen klang. „Was hast du dir denn eingefangen?“  
„Nichts, Law, ich bin nicht krank.“  
„Das glaub ich dir nicht, wenn du drei Tage durchschläfst. Und ich kann hier nicht raus, bevor ich der Schulleitung sagen kann, warum du nicht erschienen bist. Killer, ich will das auch nicht, aber ich muss dich untersuchen.“   
Er zog die Decke weg, bevor ich auch nur reagieren konnte und mein bandagierter Körper kam zum Vorschein.  
„Killer, was…?“ Seine Lippen standen offen und er starrte das blutrote Verbandmaterial an. Seine Finger tasteten meinen Körper entlang, bis sie den Anfang erreichten und er begann sie abzunehmen.  
Es schmerzte.  
„Killer, Gott verdammt, was ist da passiert?“ Er ließ die Verbände zu Boden fallen und band auch die von meinen Händen ab. „Dein ganzer Körper ist ja mit Wunden übersät und sie scheinen nicht zu heilen.“  
Natürlich war es nicht der ganze Körper, aber Oberarme, Brust- und Schulterpartien sahen tatsächlich sehr böse aus, als ich so an meinem Körper hinabblickte.  
Es waren zwar alles nur Kratzwunden, aber als er über die Wundränder einer Wunde strich, konnte ich sehen, was er meinte. Die Ränder waren zwar verheilt, aber nicht miteinander sondern scheinbar so nach innen, dass in der Mitte der Kratzer über den darunter liegenden, roten Hautschichten offen blieb. Ich war geschockt von dem Anblick. Warum sahen die Wunden so aus? Hatte Don Flamingo irgendetwas getan?   
„Als hätte irgendetwas die Wundränder desinfiziert. Brandwunden sehen auch so aus. Killer, sag mir, was es damit auf sich hat!“ Laws Stimmvolumen erhob sich mit den letzten Worten und ich zuckte zurück, was mir erneute Schmerzen einbrachte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum die so aussehen“, antwortete ich nur verängstigt.  
„Als hätte jemand Trinkalkohol darauf gekippt. Diese ganzen Wunden, die Menschen versuchen damit zu verarzten, sehen so aus. Die Zusatzstoffe verhindern, dass der eigentliche Effekt von Alkohol eintreten kann.“ [1]  
Alkohol? Meine Gedanken rasten zum gestrigen Tag zurück. Das Rasierwasser. Ich glaube, ich wurde blass wie sonst was, als mir das klar wurde. Oh Gott, was hatte ich mir da gestern angetan?  
„Rasierwasser“, brachte ich rau und noch blasser hervor, um es Law zu erklären.   
„Wie bitte?“, fragte dieser nach, was ich meinte.  
Ich schluckte. „Ich habe Rasierwasser hinein gekippt.“ Ich schaffte es nicht den Schwarzhaarigen dabei anzusehen und blickte zu Boden. Ich war so dumm.  
„Bist du bescheuert?!“ Wütend knallte Law seine Faust auf mein Bettschränkchen und schien wütend auf mich losgehen zu wollen. Er besann sich aber gerade noch anders um mich nicht weiter zu verletzen. „Rasierwasser, Killer! Rasierwasser! Damit kannst du kleine Schnitte beim Rasieren desinfizieren, aber doch keine solchen Wunden! Was glaubst du, was da sonst noch alles für Stoffe drin sind?!“  
„Ist doch egal. Es war dumm, ich weiß es jetzt, Law. Das reicht doch wohl“, murmelte ich ungern. Natürlich war es dumm. Ich war verzweifelt gewesen.  
„Killer, ich muss jetzt alle Wunden wieder aufreißen. Das wird wirklich wehtun, aber sonst werden die Wunden Ewigkeiten nicht heilen und schreckliche, schwulstartige Narben bilden. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du das nicht willst.“ Ich musste an die Narben aus meinem Gesicht denken und natürlich hatte er Recht. Ich wollte keine Narben mehr. Und Mitspracherecht hatte ich anscheinend eh nicht, denn Law holte bereits einen Brenner und einen Haufen Messer aus einer mitgebrachten Tasche und stellte alles auf dem Tisch ab. Er zog auch noch Desinfizierungsalkohol heraus und begann dann die hakenähnlichen Nadeln über dem Brenner zu sterilisieren.  
„Ich hab leider kein richtiges Narkotikum, Killer. Ich hoffe das mildert den Schmerz etwas.“  
Er nahm eine Spritze hervor und als ich die Augen zu presste um es nicht zu sehen, stach er sie mir in die Blutlaufbahn und entleerte sie dort.  
Gott, ich hatte verdammt Probleme mit Spritzen, aber ich würde nicht schreien. Ich verbot mir wegen einer blöden Spritze zu schreien, wenn Law gleich mit glühenden Nadeln Schorf und Haut aufreißen würde.  
„Schrei nach Möglichkeit bitte nicht.“ Mit diesen Worten hakte er den ersten glühenden Haken in eine der Wunden.  
Für einen Moment war da gar nichts. Alles war wie weg. Weiß und leer und ton- und schmerzlos.  
Dann erlangte ich die Kontrolle meiner Sinne wieder und hörte einen Schrei.   
Wie durch Watte erreichte er mein Ohr, stetig weiter klingend.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich merkte, dass ich es war der schrie. Meine Kehle war trocken, doch ich konnte meinen Mund nicht schließend. Wie mechanisch schrie ich den körperlichen Schmerz heraus und doch erreichte der Schmerz mein Gehirn irgendwie nicht. Es war aber auch nicht wie gestern. Es war nicht angenehm und trotz des Ausmaßes an Schmerz konnte dieser nicht die Qualen erreichen, die mein Gehirn erfüllten.  
Die Schmerzen, die es mir brachte verraten und vergewaltigt worden zu sein, waren noch immer so viel größer und allmächtiger, als dass dieser körperliche Schmerz sie überlagern konnte.   
Eine Wunde nach der anderen riss Law mit seinen Nadeln auf und tupfte sie dann mit dem Desinfektionsmittel aus. Einige wirklich große und tiefe Kratzer heftete er sogar mit Wundklammern zusammen. Hatte ich mir das wirklich alles allein angetan?  
Ich beobachtete Laws Bewegungen als würden sie an einem anderen Körper stattfinden und starrte dann irgendwann abwesend die Wand gegenüber an. Ich dachte daran, wie die Wunden in meinem Gesicht genäht werden mussten.  
Gott sei Dank hielt der Schmerz, als er sich um meine Hände kümmerte, mich von weiteren Gedanken an diese Narben ab.  
Ich weiß nicht mal wie lange es dauerte. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob ich irgendwann zu schreien aufgehört hatte. Meine Gedanken waren irgendwie ganz neblig und trüb, obwohl ich alles so klar wahrnehmen konnte.   
Irgendwann war Law mir allen Wunden durch.  
Es tat mir etwas leid, dass er mich die ganze Zeit hatte schreien hören müssen.  
Der schwarzhaarige Arzt sammelte seine Utensilien zusammen und schloss am Ende mit einem Klicken die Tasche, bevor er laut wurde: „Und jetzt sagst du mir, wo diese Wunden herkommen! Warum gehst du mit sowas nicht zum Arzt?! Willst du irgendwen decken oder warum hast du versucht es selber zu verarzten?“  
„N….nein, ich will niemanden decken, Law.“ Ich blickte auf die neuen Verbände auf meinem Körper. Außer mich selbst, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu, sprach es aber nicht aus.  
„Killer, ich bin nicht blöd. Gib mir eine bessere Erklärung.“  
Ich starrte ihn an. Mein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, aber die Taubheit meines Körpers schien inzwischen auch auf mein Gehirn übergegangen zu sein.  
„Ich frage noch einmal. Wen schützt du?“ Seine graubraunen Augen bohrten sich auf der Suche nach Wahrheit in meine und unwohl senkte ich den Blick. Ich konnte es ihm doch nicht einfach so sagen.  
Plötzlich hörte ich wie die Räder des Stuhls laut wieder auf dem Boden aufkamen, nachdem sie ihn durch Laws plötzliche Bewegung verlassen hatten. Eben jener war nämlich aufgesprungen und plötzlich wurde er laut: „Killer! War das Kid?! Dieser grobschlächtige Idiot, was fällt ihm ein, dich zu -“  
„Kid hat nichts damit zu tun!!“, rief ich laut dazwischen. Dass er Kid so etwas zutraute gefiel mir gar nicht. Schmerzhaft schluckte ich. „Ich hab mich selber verletzt und das Rasierwasser darauf geschüttet, damit es wehtut.“ Meine Stimme war leise und unsicher, aber ich musste Kid verteidigen. Das sagte mir mein Herz.  
Ich konnte beobachten wie Laws Gesicht von Wut über Überraschung zu Schock wanderte. „Du hast bitte was getan?“  
Ich schluckte. Jetzt war es zu spät es zurückzunehmen, denn Law hatte es ganz klar verstanden.  
„Mich selbst verletzt“, wiederholte ich kaum hörbar.  
Ich konnte sehen, dass Law nachdachte. Angestrengt nachdachte, aber worüber konnte ich nicht feststellen.   
Erst nach einigen Minuten öffnete er den Mund. Er sprach langsam: „Du bleibst im Bett. Ich werde dich morgen in der Schule entschuldigen und ab und an vorbeikommen wegen den Klammern und den Verbänden.“ Zu meinem selbstverletzendem Verhalten sagte er nichts, aber ich sah, dass es ihn beschäftigte.  
Nach kurzem Zögern verließ Law dann den Raum.  
Kid, der kurze Zeit später wieder kam, fragt nicht nach und ich starrte nur die Decke an. Nicht einaml am nächsten Morgen fragte er, als ich sagt, dass Law mir verboten hatte zum Unterricht zu gehen.  
Es brach mir beinahe das Herz. Er hatte sich also doch von mir abgewandt, nachdem ich ihm meine Gefühle offenbart hatte. Es fiel mir schwer in den folgenden tagen überhaupt Schlaf zu finden und das nicht, weil meine Wunden beim heilen schmerzten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das stimmt. Vermutlich klappt Trinkalkohol auch irgendwie. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was der Unterschied dazwischen ist (Von der chemischen Formel abgesehen xD). Glaubt es nur einfach nicht, was ich hier schreibe und auch Laws Gegenmaßnahmen nicht ernst nehmen.


	7. Chapter 7

„Nein, Law!“, flehte ich ihn an und stemmte mich gegen seinen Griff. Zuerst war ich zu baff gewesen um mich zu wehren, aber jetzt, wo wir den Lehrertrakt erreicht hatten, war mein Körper wieder zum Leben erwacht. „Bitte, zwing mich nicht zu ihm zu gehen.“ Verzweifelt sah ich ihn an. Wie konnte dieser Junge, der mir gegenüber doch so schmächtig aussah, überhaupt stark genug sein, mich mitzuziehen.  
Er drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich verständnislos an. „Killer, du verletzt dich selbst. Du bist psychisch krank. Das ist keine normale Handlung des Körpers! Und ich bin nun mal kein Psychiater. Lass dir helfen!“  
„Nein, Law! Bitte!“ Ich zerrte an meinem Arm.  
Das Wochenende war gerade zu Ende gegangen und Law hatte bereits am Samstag die Verbände wieder entfernen können und befunden, dass ich wieder gesund war, war jedoch heute Morgen wieder gekommen und hatte mich kurzer Hand mitgeschleift und das mit der Absicht mich zum Schulpsychiater zu bringen.  
Mir wurde übel bei dem Gedanken.   
Schon seit ich gemerkt hatte, wohin er mich bringen wollte, hatte ich mich gewehrt, doch der Schwarzhaarige gab nicht klein bei und zerrte mich weiter in die Richtung des Mannes, der Schuld an meinem Zustand war.  
Ich wollte ihn anschreien. Ihm sagen, warum er mich nicht dort hinbringen durfte, aber... ich konnte einfach nicht. Mein Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Die Angst, wie andere über mich denken könnten, war wieder da und auch die Drohung des Blonden hatte sich unvergessen in mein Gehirn gebrannt.  
„Bitte, Law“, flehte ich noch einmal und ich merkte wie meine Stimme in einem Schluchzen brach, meine Augen warm und feucht wurden und meine Knie unter mir nachgaben und ich zu Boden sackte. Verzweifelt sah ich ihn von unten an. „Wenn du mich zu ihm bringst, wird etwas Schreckliches passieren.“ Ich lehnte meine Stirn an seine Hand um meinen Arm. „Bitte, bitte“, hauchte ich gegen seine Haut und ich merkte, dass er stehen blieb und zu zögern begann, denn er kniete sich zu mir herunter und betrachtete mich.  
„Wovon sprichst du, Killer? Was wird passieren?“ Seine Stimme war leise und besorgt, denn auch wenn er häufig grob war und Spaß daran hatte Leute aufzuschneiden, lag Law besonders eins am Herzen: Dass es anderen nicht schlecht ging.  
„Ich...ich kann's dir nicht sagen“, schluchzte ich und versuchte meinen zitternden Körper unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Seine Hand legte sich beruhigend auf meine Schulter und ich schaffte es sogar meinen Körper langsam wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch dann blieb mein Herz beinahe stehen. Und ich flehte danach, es hätte es wirklich getan.  
„Fufufu. Was haben wir denn da?“  
„Don Flamingo-sensei!“ Laws Stimme klang begeistert und er stand auf, wobei er sich meinem Griff entzog.  
Nein, nein! Ich weinte erbittert und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Für den Moment unfähig mich zu bewegen verschwand ich unter einem Wasserfall blonder Haare.  
Warum konnte er nicht einfach verschwinden?  
„Don Flamingo-sensei, Killer zeigt SVV und weiß nicht, wovon er redet. Er ist eine Gefahr für sich selbst.“  
„Ist das so?“, fragte der Angesprochene und in mir schrie alles auf. Merkte denn keiner, wie aufgesetzt seine Worte klangen? Warum merkte es denn keiner?  
„Bitte, helfen Sie ihm.“ Wie konnte Law so vertrauensvoll klingen? Warum sah er nicht die bösen Hintergedanken, die für mich hinter jedem Wort zu sein schienen.  
„Natürlich. Das ist doch mein Beruf“, sagte er und es klang so unglaublich aufgesetzt, dass eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper jagte. Die gebogene Spitze seines Schuhs schob sich in mein Blickfeld und dann kam wieder Leben in meinen Körper.  
Ich sprang auf die Füße und stolperte ungelenk rückwärts. Seine Hand streifte gerade noch meine Schulter und ich schrie ihn mit zusammengepressten Augen an: „Fassen Sie mich nicht an!“  
Ich schleuderte herum und rannte so schnell ich konnte Richtung Ausgang. Nur so schnell wie möglich weg von dem Mann, der mich und mein Vertrauen missbraucht hatte. Ich hörte zwar, dass Law nach mir rief, aber ich drehte mich nicht um. Wenn er mich jetzt in die Finger bekam, war alles zu spät und er würde es wieder tun.  
Ich durfte das nicht passieren lassen!  
Ich sah nicht zurück. Wie ein Tier floh ich vor dem Jäger, obwohl ich nicht einmal sagen konnte, ob er mir folgte.  
Beinahe hatte ich das Gefühl entkommen zu können, doch dann stieß ich mit jemandem zusammen. Der Widerstand war weich, aber dennoch fest und als ich die Augen öffnete und einen weißen Bären auf orangem Untergrund sah, wusste ich sofort, dass es der Körper des breitschultrigen Bepos war, mit dem ich zusammengestoßen war. Der beinahe zwei Meter große Junge war kräftiger als seine Freunde, die allesamt dürr waren, aber nicht dick. Dennoch hatte man immer das Gefühl ihn als Kissen benutzen zu wollen, wenn er einen aus den ehrlichen dunklen Augen unter dem wuscheligen, weißen Haar ansah.  
„Huch, 'tschuldigung“, meinte er und wollte grade aus dem Weg gehen, als sich eine langgliedrige Hand um meine Schulter schloss. „Fufufu. Bleib ruhig, Killer.“  
„Law, wir haben dich gesucht. Shachi geht’s nicht besonders und sie haben mich losgeschickt dich zu finden. Sollten uns beeilen.“ - „Alles klar.“  
Und mit einem Mal waren die beiden zur Tür hinaus und ich war allein mit meinem Peiniger, ohne dass ich hatte reagieren können.  
Sofort legte sich die Hand des Psychiaters auf meinen Mund um mich am Schreien zu hindern und zog mich mit sich.  
„Ich hab schon gewartet, wann Law dich als gesund befinden würde“, flüsterte er in mein Ohr. Seine Stimme war lustgetränkt und mir wurde bei den Worten einfach schlecht, doch sein Griff war so stark, dass mein Körper sich unnatürlich schwach anfühlte. Was machte er bloß mit mir?  
Sobald er mich in seinem Zimmer losließ, fühlte ich mich wieder energievoll, doch jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr entkommen, denn er sperrte die Tür mit Schloss und Riegel zu und zog den Schlüssel ab.  
Ich konnte ihn nur angstvoll anstarren und zurückweichen, als er näher kam. Was hatte er diesmal mit mir vor?  
„Fufufu. Na komm, Killer. Wir werden Spaß haben ~“ Er zog das "Haben" tatsächlich lang, aber diese kindische Sprechweise machte es nur schlimmer.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf wie um den Gedanken zu vertreiben.  
„Jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht, Killer.“ Er kam auf mich zu und ich wich weiter zurück. „Einvernehmlich zu spielen macht viel mehr Spaß.“ Er grinste.  
Meine Gesichtszüge zitterten. Ich bezweifelte, dass es irgendetwas gab, dass mir Spaß machte, wenn es Don Flamingos Vorstellung entsprang.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und die Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Ich war verdammt schwach, aber das war mir egal.  
Ich ertrug das alles nicht.  
"Lassen Sie mich gehen", wimmerte ich, aber ich hörte meine eigene Stimme dabei nicht, so leise sprach ich. Es hätte auch nur ein verschlucktes Schluchzen sein können.  
"Ich will das nicht", schluchzte ich etwas lauter. Er hatte mir damals beigebracht, dass es das war, was ich sagen sollte, wenn andere Dinge von mir verlangten, die ich nicht wollte. Er hatte ganz unten mit mir begonnen. Dort wo normalerweise die Grundschullehrer ansetzten.  
"Nein falsch, Killer. Es heißt: Das möchte ich nicht. Fufufu."  
Ich sah ihn mit verschwommenem Blick an. Wie konnte er sich derart über mich lustig machen?  
Mein Körper zitterte, genauso wie meine Stimme: "B...bit..te," winselte ich beinah, "Bitte, bitte, bitte. Bitte, tun Sie mir das nicht an. Ich kann das nicht mehr."  
Ich war verzweifelt und die Worte überschlugen sich, als sie meinen Mund verließen.  
Verzweifelt sackte ich auf die Knie.  
Ich wollte mich ihm nicht derart unterwerfen, aber meine Füße hielten mich einfach nicht mehr. Ich schluchzte bitterlich zu seinen Füßen.  
Das war es doch, was er wollte, oder? Mich am Ende sehen? Mich verzweifeln sehen? Hatte er nicht genau das gesagt?   
Hier hatte er es. Er musste es nicht mehr tun.  
Dennoch spürte ich wie sich seine Finger in meine Haare schoben und meinen Kopf daran nach hinten zogen.   
Ich schrie auf, weniger weil es wehtat, sondern eher, weil er mir einige meiner Haare ausriss. Meiner Haare, die mir so viel bedeuteten. Und er wusste das. Ich hatte es ihm erzählt. Er tat es mit Absicht, dass wusste ich sofort.  
Tränen rannen aus meinen Augen. "Lassen Sie meine Haare los!", versuchte ich ihm mit fester Stimme zu befehlen, aber es klang nur flehend, gezwungen und leise.  
"Wie bitte?", hakte er nach und zog mich an den Haaren nach oben, sodass ich in einem Zustand zwischen knien und stehen festhing. Ob er mich wirklich nicht verstanden hatte oder mir nur Schmerzen -egal ob physisch oder psychisch- zufügen wollte, wusste ich nicht und wollte auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken.  
"Lassen Sie meine Haare los!", schrie ich hervor. "Sie tun mir weh!"  
"Fufufu." Ich hörte ihn auflachen und presste die Augen zu. Dieser Mann war so grausam. Wie konnte ich mich jemals auf ihn verlassen haben?  
"Ach ja, deine Haare. Sie sind dir ja so wichtig. Das einzige, was dir von deiner Mutter geblieben ist. Du hast mir davon erzählt. Dein Blick wurde damals so weich."  
Er riss mich auf die Füße und erneut schrie ich auf vor Schmerz, als er mich aufs Bett zog und hinab drückte.  
Er war nicht vorsichtig als er die Finger aus meinen Haaren zog und ich konnte sehen, wie er ein ganzes Haarknäul aus seinen Fingern zog.  
Wimmernd legte ich schützend die Hände auf meinen Haaransatz und sah angstvoll zu ihm auf.  
Was würde er jetzt tun?  
Würde er sich an meinen Haaren vergreifen, weil er wusste, was sie mir bedeuteten?  
"Vielleicht sollte ich sie einfach abschneiden."  
"Nein!" Ich stürzte nach vorne und krallte mich an seinem Arm fest. "Das dürfen Sie nicht!"  
Ich blickte in sein Gesicht, aber konnte nicht einmal seine Augen finden, da die Sonnenbrille sie verdeckte. Dass es aufgefallen wäre, wenn meine Haare abgeschnitten wären und er es deshalb nicht tun würde und es eine leere Drohung war, kam mir nicht in den Sinn. Zumindest nicht in diesem Moment. Später wurde mir klar, dass er mich nur hatte provozieren wollen.  
Sein Blick senkte sich auf meinen Griff an seinem Arm und die Augenbrauen gingen hinter der Brille sichtlich nach oben.  
Mit der freien Hand zog er sich nun die Brille endgültig von den Augen und legte sie auf die Fensterbank neben sich. Als das dunkle Material verschwand, sah ich wie finster sein Blick war und löste schluckend die Finger von ihm.  
Hatte ich ihn jetzt provoziert?  
"Es tut mir leid." Ich wich zurück. Warum hatte er mich nur derart in der Hand? "Bitte tun Sie mir das nicht an."  
Meine Hände zitterten.  
Ich hörte ihn erneut leise lachen. "Zieh dich aus", sagte er dann kalt und es jagte mir einen Schauder über den Rücken.   
Ich wollte mich weigern, wollte ich ihm doch noch immer entkommen, aber wie konnte ich das tun?  
"Na los, worauf wartest du?"  
Als ich noch immer zögerte, sah ich wie sein Blick durch den Raum wanderte und den Schreibtisch fand, auf dem eine Schere lag. Als er den ersten Schritt in diese Richtung machte, stürzte ich nach vorn.  
"Nein! Ich mach es!" Ich wagte es nicht noch einmal seinen Arm zu greifen.  
"Ich mach es, aber bitte nicht meine Haare."  
Er grinste hämisch und ich sah weg, weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte. Zitternd hob ich die Finger zu meinem Hemd, das ich wegen dem Vorfall im Badezimmer vollkommen zugeknöpft hatte und begann langsam den obersten Knopf zu öffnen, verhedderte mich jedoch im Palituch und zog mir dann zuerst den Stoff vom Hals.  
Ich merkte kaum wie der blonde Psychiater mich umdrehte und auf dem Bett Platz nahm, um mich dabei zu beobachten, was ich tat.  
Es fühlte sich scheußlich an derart beobachtet zu werden, aber meine Haare waren in Gefahr und so begann ich doch tatsächlich für ihn zu strippen. Oder zumindest etwas ähnliches, denn für einen Striptease war es wohl zu unbewegt und gezwungen.  
Meine Finger verharrten über dem Gummiband meiner Boxershorts. Es war die letzte Grenze.  
Ich presste die Augen zu und schob dann meine Finger unter den Bund.   
Langsam, zitternd schob ich den Stoff von meinen Hüften die Beine hinab.  
Ich sperrte die Welt aus und versuchte mir einzureden, er wäre nicht da.  
Doch er war da und er demütigte mich in jeder Sekunde meines Tuns. Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir und erschauderte. Ich wollte meinem Körper die Übelkeit gestatten, die mich befiel, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich durfte nicht. Er hatte mich in der Hand.  
Ich zwang mich zu schlucken und anders von der Situation zu denken. Von ihr als die bessere der beiden Möglichen zu denken. Sie war die bessere!  
Er drohte mir nur damit meine Haare abzuschneiden und vor Allem gab er mir einen Weg aus dieser Strafe zu entkommen. Ich hatte die Chance dazu dafür zu sorgen, dass er meine Haare nicht anfasste.  
Mein Vater wollte mir den Kopf abschneiden, um mich so schmerzvoll wie möglich zu töten.  
Bei ihm war der Tod der einzige Ausweg aus der Qual, aber ich wollte doch leben.  
Tief in mir wollte ich doch leben. Es war das einzige, das ich noch hatte.  
Und bald wäre es mein. Mein ganz allein. Niemand würde es mehr kontrollieren. Dann war ich frei zu leben wie ich wollte. Nur noch 2 Jahre und es wäre endlich vorbei.  
Ich würde endlich stark sein. Stark für mich selbst. Ich würde niemanden mehr brauchen. Keine Gnade mehr von irgendwem fordern müssen. Ich würde sie einfach nicht mehr brauchen.  
Zögernd öffnete ich die Augen, als ich aus dem dunklen Stoff gestiegen war und nun nackt vor ihm stand. Ich suchte seinen Blick um genau diese Gnade darin zu suchen. Oder zumindest eine Spur dieser Gnade. Irgendetwas, das nicht vollkommen böse war. Etwas von dem, das mich ihm hatte vertrauen lassen. Das mich dazu gebracht hatte ihm mein Herz auszuschütten. Irgendwo musste sie doch sein. Die Gnade, die mich sosehr beschützt hatte, sodass ich noch lebte. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach weg sein.  
Wie konnten seine Augen plötzlich so kalt sein? Warum war da nicht ein bisschen Freundlichkeit geblieben. Warum konnte ich kein Herz mehr erkennen, dem ich vertraut hätte?  
Ich wollte meinen Körper bedecken und vor seinem Blick schützen, aber ich ließ meine Hände unten und machte stattdessen einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf ihn zu, in der Hoffnung doch noch einen Funken in seinen Augen zu finden.  
Ich flehte innerlich, er möge da sein.  
Und einen Moment schien er da zu sein, in der Überraschung, die er zeigte.  
"Fufufu", lachte er auf und dann lag ich in Sekundenschnelle unter ihm und sah ihn an. Der Funken war verschwunden und da war wieder nur Gier in seinen Augen. Pure Gier, die mich erschaudern ließ. Eben noch war ich freiwillig auf ihn zugegangen. Wie musste das ausgesehen haben?  
"Spielen wir jetzt doch einvernehmlich?", hakte er grinsend nach, während er das Hemd von seinen Schultern zog.  
Mir wurde erneut übel. Ich schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Schade", grinste er, machte jedoch keine Anstalten von mir herunterzugehen. "Obwohl, nein, so macht es eh mehr Spaß."  
Er bewegte sich über mir, schien nach irgendetwas zu greifen, aber ich wollte es nicht sehen. Ich würde die Augen nicht öffnen. Ich würde es nicht tun.  
Ich wollte ihn nicht ansehen.  
"Komm, sieh mich an, Killer."  
Ich spürte seine Finger unter meinem Kinn, aber öffnete die Augen nicht.  
"Dann halt nicht." Ich hörte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme und es gefiel mir gar nicht. Was hatte er vor, dass er sich derart leicht abbringen ließ von dem, was er verlangte? Das schien nicht zu ihm zu passen. Oder war er sich sicher -  
Mein Gedanke unterbrach sich, als ich plötzlich etwas sehr kaltes an der empfindlichen Haut ein Stück unterhalb des Steißbeins fühlte und vor Schreck doch die Augen aufriss, als Don Flamingo derart Druck ausübte, dass es sich in mich schob und mir klar wurde, dass es sich um eine Kugel handeln musste, so wie meine Muskeln sich anschließend wieder zusammenzogen.  
Ich starrte dem Kurzhaarigen vor mir entsetzt ins grinsende Gesicht, als er erneut eine der kalten Kugeln in meinen Körper drückte. Sie war größer als die erste, wenn auch nicht wirklich groß, raubte mir der Schreck doch den Atem.  
Ich hatte niemals damit gerechnet, dass er Sexspielzeug benutzen würde. Nicht einmal damit, dass er etwas Derartiges besitzen würde. Wofür auch? Es passte nicht zu ihm es zu benutzen, um sich selbst zu befriedigen.  
Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass er es ja nicht für seine eigene sexuelle Befriedigung hatte, sondern um es bei anderen anzuwenden und daraus seine Erregung zu ziehen.   
"Ngh." Ich warf den Kopf zu Seite, als er weitere Kugeln in meinen Körper schon, die von mal zu mal größer wurden.  
Es war unangenehm. Kalt und einfach anders, als der Schmerz den ich sonst gespürt hatte, wenn mich jemand genommen hatte.  
Ich mochte es kein bisschen und doch entlockte es meinem Körper Stöhnen ähnliches Luftschnappen.   
Ich hatte den Überblick verloren wie viele der Kugeln in meinem Körper waren, aber der Psychiater hörte nicht auf und inzwischen tat es ziemlich weh, wenn das Metall den Muskelring auseinander drückte.  
Ich warf den Kopf hin und her und krallte mich so gut es ging am Laken fest. Ich flehte ihn irgendwo zwischen den stöhnenden und schmerzlichen Lauten an, aufzuhören.  
Irgendwann hörten sie auf kalt zu sein, aber jede neue schob die erste tiefer in meinen Körper.  
Wann war es endlich zu Ende?  
Ich bezweifelte, dass er jemals aufhören würde, als er stoppte und seinen Blick auf meinen Körper richtete.  
Ich presste die Augen zusammen und versuchte einfach keinen der Muskeln in meinem Hintern anzuspannen, als ich versuchte zu entscheiden, ob ich versuchen sollte sie aus eigener Kraft heraus zu bekommen, aber durch all die Konzentration, die ich genau auf diese Muskeln richtete, spannten sie sich erst recht an und bewegten die Kugeln in mir teils noch tiefer in mich, teils gegen den Muskelring, der sie in mir hielt.  
Ich stieß die Luft aus und verlagerte dabei mein Gewicht.  
Mit jeder Bewegung wurde es nur schlimmer. Warum konnte ich nicht still halten?  
Er war irgendwann aufgestanden, aber ich bleib verzweifelt liegen.  
"Bitte", brachte ich irgendwie hervor und suchte ihn im Raum ohne mehr als meinen Kopf dabei zu bewegen. Er zog sich aus und irgendwie war ich froh darüber. Das hieß, dass es bald vorbei war.  
Bitte, bitte, ziehen Sie sie endlich heraus, flehte ich ihn in Gedanken an, war aber unfähig die Worte auszusprechen.  
Ich sah wie er meinen Blick suchend und fragende Züge annahm. "Bitte?", wiederholte er meine Worte.  
Mein Blick war verschleiert.  
"Bitte." Ich suchte Worte, die ich hervorbringen konnte. "Bitte, beenden Sie es."  
Ich versuchte meinen Körper beim Atmen nicht zu bewegen, aber irgendwie war mir das noch nie schwerer gefallen als jetzt.  
"Mh? Fufufu", lachte er. "Ist es unangenehm? Kannst du nicht stillhalten?"  
Das Lachen tränkte seine Worte, als er sprach und nur ganz langsam näher kam. Ich blickte nicht auf seine Erregung hinab. Es war mir in diesem Moment so egal. Ich hatte einfach nur Schmerzen und fühlte mich gedemütigt und wollte, dass es endlich endete. Sollte er mich nur endlich nehmen und seine Lust stillen. Von mir aus auch so oft er wollte, nur sollte das Ende absehbar werden.   
Ich wollte wissen, wie lange ich noch leiden musste. Denn das Einzige, was mir noch blieb, war der Gedanke daran, dass es irgendwann zu Ende sein würde. Ich hatte einen Punkt erreicht, in dem es mir egal war, was zwischen Anfang und Ende geschah. Das Einzige, was wichtig war, war, dass es irgendwann vorbei wäre und die Qual ein Ende hätte.  
"Na gut. Ich werde dich erlösen, Killer. Weil du es bist." Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht gefiel mir nicht, aber ich hatte keine Chance zu reagieren, bevor er es tat.  
Ein Schrei entfuhr meiner Kehle, als er das Band, das die Kugeln verband, griff und sie in einer einzigen Bewegung herauszog.  
Eine nach der anderen weiteten sie den Muskelring ohne, dass er sich wirklich wieder zusammen ziehen konnte und es doch immer wieder versuchte.  
Meine Sicht wurde für einen Moment einfach schwarz.  
Ich konnte meinen Körper nicht bewegen. Alle Muskeln schienen gelähmt von dem elektrischen Impuls, der durch meine Nerven gejagt war.  
Zeitverzögert wie meine Schutzbewegung, in der ich meinen Körper zusammenzog und mich beinahe in Embryonenstellung brachte, erreichten auch die Worte die mein Peiniger gesprochen hatte, während er mir diese Schmerzen zufügte, mein Ohr. "Zumindest für jetzt."  
Die Worte stürzten mich zurück in meinen Terror. Er sollte mich nehmen und seine Lust stillen, nicht meinen Körper zerbrechen bis ich nicht mehr lebte. Oder nicht mehr leben wollte. Denn ich wollte doch leben!  
Der Moment verebbte und mit ihm der Schmerz. Stattdessen erfüllte ein Rauschen in meinen Ohren mein Denken und nur langsam kam das Beben meines Körpers zu einem Ende.   
Tränenverschleiert suchte ich seinen Blick. "Nein, bitte", versuchten meine Lippen zu formen, aber ob mehr als ein trockenes Schluchzen meinen Mund verließ, wusste ich nicht.  
Ich versuchte mich noch kleiner zusammenrollen, falls das irgendwie möglich war, aber der Versuch wurde durch seine Hände beendet. Nicht brutal, aber doch mit zwingender Gewalt, brachte er meinen Körper in eine liegende Position.  
Er brauchte nur eine Hand um mich so zu halten, obwohl mein Körper von Schluchzern ergriffen unkontrolliert zuckte.  
Ich mochte nicht daran denken... Ich wollte nicht daran denken... Ich durfte nicht daran denken... Wenn ich nicht daran dachte würde es nicht wahr sein, was seine andere Hand tat. Das redete ich mir ein, aber wie hätte es nicht wahr sein sollen? Ich konnte nicht verleugnen, dass seine Finger erneut begannen die Kugeln in meinen Körper zu schieben.  
Ob es jetzt mehr oder weniger wehtat, als beim ersten Mal, konnte ich nicht genau sagen. Mein Körper fühlte sich jedenfalls weitaus tauber an als zuvor.  
Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen und warf den Kopf unruhig hin und her, aber ich weigerte mich ihn anzusehen. Ich versuchte einfach zu atmen und mich auf den erneuten Schmerz vorzubereiten, den mir das Herausziehen bereiten würde. Ich wollte nicht noch einmal so willig für ihn schreien. Er würde schon noch seinen Gefallen daran verlieren. Ich musste es nur lange genug ertragen.  
Er würde aufhören. Er würde aufhören. Irgendwann würde er schon aufhören. Irgendwann würde er den Gefallen an mir verlieren. Ich zwang mich daran zu glauben. Es war der einzige Weg das ganze zu ertragen, wenn er mir den Gefallen nicht tat, es schnell zu beenden und mir einen Einblick auf das Ende zu gewähren.   
Es fiel mir schwer meinem Plan nach zu handeln, da er begonnen hatte an meinem Hals und meiner Schulter mit seinen Zähne entlang zu fahren und letztlich dazu überging, sie in der empfindlichen Haut zu versenken.   
Meine Augen füllten sich vor Schmerz wieder mit Tränen  
Ich krallte mich im Bettlaken fest. Es tat weh. Überall tat es weh.  
Ich merkte kaum wie er die Kugeln alle in mir versenkt hatte, weil mein Körper vor Schmerz zu sehr brannte und sogar das taube Gefühl von ihm zurückdrängt wurde.   
Die Bewegungen seines Mundes waren grob und ich presste mit jedem seiner Bisse meine Augen fester zu.  
Seine Hände begannen meine Brustwarzen zu berühren und machten mir schmerzhaft bewusst, wie empfindlich ich dort war und wie empfänglich sie ebenso für Schmerzen waren.  
Seine Haut war rau und seine Berührungen mit den Händen ebenso grob wie mit dem Mund. Meine Haut fühlte sich in Sekunden beinahe wund an, aber er hörte nicht auf.  
Seine Tortur hörte nicht auf und schien sich ewig zu ziehen.  
Was wollte er denn damit erreichen?  
Ich hatte meine Beherrschung nicht zu schreien schon bei Weitem überschritten und versuchte ihn mit meiner Stimme dazu zu bringen endlich zu stoppen.   
Ich schrie, ich hatte Schmerzen, ich flehte. Was mehr konnte er denn noch wollen?  
"Hören Sie auf", schrie ich irgendwann heraus in der Hoffnung er würde stoppen bevor ich blutete.  
"Ich höre auf, wenn du die Augen öffnest", eröffnete er mir leise flüsternd und ließ dafür sogar von meinem Hals ab. "Ich will es in deinen Augen sehen."  
Was auch immer er in meinen Augen sehen wollte, war mir egal.  
Ich riss sie einfach auf, weil meine Schulter so schrecklich brannte, dass ich mehr nicht ertragen hätte.  
Warum hatte er seine Forderung nicht früher deutlich machen können?  
Woher hatte ich wissen sollen, was er wollte?  
Tränen rannen über meine Wangen und irgendwie brachte ich hervor: "Sie sind offen. Ich werde sie nicht wieder schließen. Bitte hören Sie auf." Meine Brust hob und senkte sich rasend schnell. Mein ganzer Körper war erfasst von elektrischen Nervenimpulsen, die mir Schmerz vermittelten und sich soweit überlagerten, dass ich den Schmerz selber nicht mehr spürte.  
Ich hatte mich schon einmal so gefühlt. Ich mochte nicht daran denken, hatte ich doch so lange gebraucht gerade diese Nacht zu verarbeiten.  
Die Nacht, in der nicht nur einer gekommen war.  
Die Nacht, in der mich zwei von ihnen nahmen. Zwei zur selben Zeit.  
Die Erinnerung raubte mir den Verstand und ich wollte die Tränen vertreiben, indem ich die Augen schloss. Aber ich durfte nicht.  
Ich musste ihn ansehen.  
Egal wie wässrig mein Blick wurde. Ich durfte ihn nicht abwenden oder der Schmerz würde mich hier und jetzt zerbrechen. Mich und meinen Lebenswillen. Das einzige, an das ich mich noch klammerte.  
"Sehr gut", erreichte meine Stimme mein Ohr, als er seine Zähne noch einmal in meinem Hals versenkte und meine Sicht für einen Moment schwarz färbte.  
Ich blinzelte, um sie wiederzuerlangen, doch mit der nächsten Tat tauchte der Psychiater sie in noch tiefere Finsternis. Denn der Schmerz, der durch sie folgte, war tausendmal schlimmer als der, den seine Zähne mir zufügen konnten.  
Er hatte seinen Mund zurück gezogen und mich angesehen. Das vermutete ich zumindest, denn gesehen hatte ich kaum mehr als Farbschleier, bevor er handelte  
Er hatte nicht einmal jetzt das getan, mit dem ich rechnete und die Kugeln aus mit gezogen. Stattdessen hatte er sich die Kugeln in meinem Innersten ignorierend in meinen Körper, drückte das Metall tiefer in mich und ebenso zur Seite um ihm Platz zu machen und schien mein Inneres so mit einem Schlag zu zerreißen.  
Mein Hals fühlte sich taub und trocken an, als meine Sicht zurückkehrte, hatte ich doch nicht aufgehört zu schreien.  
Mein Körper zuckte.  
Es hatte sich angefühlt als würde er mich zerreißen.  
Wimmern verließ meinen Mund, Flehen, Bibbern, Schreie.  
Irgendetwas davon zumindest. Vielleicht auch alles. Ich wusste es nicht mehr.  
Jeder Stoß zerriss neue Teile in mir.  
Jetzt war es wirklich genau wie in jener Nacht.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl über meinen Körper verloren und dennoch geschrien. Es war ein Schmerz untragbar für Körper und Geist und ich wurde unter ihm ebenso wie damals bewusstlos. Musste ohnmächtig geworden sein, denn ich erinnerte mich an nichts mehr.  
An nichts mehr, bis er mich mit einem heftigen Schlag zurückholte.  
"Widersetz dich mir nicht!", schrie er und zerquetschte beinahe mein Kinn in seiner riesigen Hand.  
Hatte ich die Augen geschlossen?  
"Nein", schrie ich zurück. Ich hatte es doch nicht gewollt.  
Ich tat es doch nicht mit Absicht. Ich konnte ihm nichts davon sagen und so schrie ich immer wieder nur dieses eine Wort und es schien ihn zu belustigen und zu erregen, denn seine Stöße wurden schneller. Schmerzhafter, aber doch erträglicher.  
Nicht mehr lange, huschte es mir durch die Gedanken, als ich auch schon die Hitze in mir fühlte.  
Endlich. Endlich war es vorbei. Endlich würde er mich gehen lassen.  
Mein Körper bebte, als er zuerst sich und dann die Kugeln aus mir zog.  
Keine Laute des Schmerzes verließen mehr meine Lippen, viel zu erschöpft war ich von der Qual.  
"Darf ich... jetzt..." Ich versuchte die Frage zu formulieren, doch meine Augen fielen bereits zu. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr.   
Dieses Mal hatte ich nicht ein bisschen Lust verspürt. Zu groß war der Schmerz gewesen, den er mir bereitet hatte.  
Bitte, lassen Sie mich jetzt, huschte noch durch meinen Kopf.  
Irgendwo weit entfernt erreichten mich noch einige Worte bevor mich die Dunkelheit verschluckte: "Diesmal... nicht… gehörst mir. … etwas Zeit, dann...“  
Dann wurde alles schwarz.


End file.
